Witcher: Human Evolution
by nativejoker
Summary: After trying to escape the Hunt Ciri is wounded without thinking teleports to a different world now she is amongst people with artificial limbs and where the idea of magic is fiction. Adam Jensen a highly augmented individual must try and find out who attack Sarif Industries and will this young with outrageous claims help? (Don't Own Witcher or Deus Ex) my first fanfic!
1. chapter 1

Ciri ran as fast as she could with every harsh breath leaving her mouth. Glancing back a white and blue portal open up with a few of the Hunt's trackers on her tail. Ciri was gone in a flash of green, greeted by a desert world that was made of rock and sand. Attempting to flash again, but was cornered by the Hunt. They stood blades drawn circling her as she too revealed her own.

"Foolish child, you think that you can escape your fate!?" One growled

"You can try and take me take me by force, but I won't make it easy" she retorted readying her blade. Cautious as she aimed her blades tip. Glancing between soldiers seeing who would attack first.

One lunged at her, Ciri then parried his blade striking him across his back. Soon the others began to attack with the leader looking on. She would dodge an attack then retaliate with her strikes. Beginning to wear them down using it as her time to strike. Killing them one by one with only the leader present.

"I see the wolf trained you well, but do you think you're a match for me?" He mocked

"I'm sure I'll make due" she retorted with a grin. Her form tired, but refused to show it. Attempting not to look weak to her enemy. The hunter chuckling circling her.

The two began to clash steel together. Using every move as a way to get a better hand. Ciri would use her flash as suprise attacks, but were countered. She had began to breath heavily. The man chuckled at her now struggling form.

"You can't best me!" He mocked

"Fuck you!" She shouted back, anger evident in her tone. Raising her blade once more. As he launched another strike, blocking from hitting.

Pushing him back they began again with a series of slashes. As she was about to strike with a flash he struck. Receiving a rather large gash on her arm. Then the green flash blinded them as she was gone.

 **Detroit**

Ciri fell on the ground hard. A once white shirt was now wet and red with blood. A breath escaping her lungs as she recovered. Getting on her feet she wincing at her wound.

"Ow" she grunted, the sting present as she moved.

Rubbing her arm noticing she was on dark rock. Glancing up a bit realizing it was a road. Finding that she was also in a alleyway. Walking out she saw it was dark, night at least. Exiting out the alley seeing people in dark strange clothing. Continuing at a hurried pace, following some of them. Large structures some built out of what looked like glass. It was all foreign to the young woman. Seeing obscure looking things on the sides of the road. She could spot a large megascope on the largest of structures.

" **The Sarif building has been recovering from the attack from a few weeks ago and Sarif himself has confirmed that most of the reconstruction had been completed...** " it said showing a picture of the man

"What is that?" She whispered analyzing the mysterious item.

As she was lost on the screen noticing that everyone had stopped. As the cross light turned red everyone began to walk again.

 **Sarif Industries**

At Sarif's building Adam had been trying his best to get used to his new body. Walking through the doors of the Sarif building.

" _Jensen you there?_ " Pritchard asked through his comm

"Yes, Pritchard what is it?" He asked sternly. Pritchard was not the easy if people to work with. Though he did respect boundaries and professionalism.

" _I need you in my office now_ " he answered

Sighing Adam made it up to the tech's office. Pritchard sat behind a monitor with a calm expression. Tapping at the keyboard he looked up as soon as the door closed.

"Good you're here"

"What is it Pritchard?"

"Look at this"

He then used on of the bigger monitors in the room. Showing Adam a map of the city with a marker on it. It pulsed in a dark red, indicating danger.

"What am I looking at?"

"It seems to be energy flux like an emp" he answered

Adam then saw it close by, and mulled it over as a threat. It could be an electrical malfunction. Or city workers fixing a power gone wrong.

"How did you find this?" Adam asked

"Well I haven't been sitting around all day, after the attack I had been making scans to make sure we don't get hit as bad" Pritchard was serious, as he was making weekly to daily updates. From basement to the landing pad on the roof. No ill surprises were going to happen.

"...so what are we going to do?"

"You are going to find out about this and see what you can find" he corrected, the tech was never a field op person. His place was behind a desk, on a monitor. This he made sure everyone knew.

Adam nodded leaving his office, and the door. Exiting Malik walked passed as she stopped him.

"Hey Jensen where you going?" Asking as he barely left after the attack.

"Pritchard wants me to check something out tell Serif that I'll be gone for a bit" he answered

"Alright, well I'm going to check the airship just wanted you to know"

Exiting Sarif Industries, and entering the concrete jungle of Detroit. The people passing by, the city lights bright as can be, and the sound as it never slept. Pritchard sending the location on his comm link. Pushing through the energetic crowd.

It didn't take him long to find the location of the energy spike. Entering into a alleyway scanning, using his visual augment for clues. A few burn marks embedded in the pavement. A large heat signature in their center.

"Pritchard you there?"

" _Yeah, what is it Jensen?_ '

"I'm at the location of the surge and don't see much, but burn marks and a heat signature" he answered

" _Well keep searching I want to make sure this isn't another attack_ " impatient as ever, as Adam heard the beep.

Examining the scene spotting a drop of blood. Swifting through the databases seeing it didn't belong to anyone registered. He then began to look for the same blood to see if they had left a trail. Fortunately they did, following to see if lead anywhere promising.

 **Ciri's Location**

Ciri had been wandering through the city. Awe struck, eyeing some of the citizens had been giving some mixed expressions. Stopping as she felt a strange feeling going down her arm. Looking down noricing blood streaming down her arm. Ducking in another alley taking out a piece of cloth. Wrapping her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it" she cursed

Sitting against a brick wall hearing the sound of footsteps. Hidding behind a container watching. Seeing a man in dark clothing with a very odd appearance.

"Pritchard, I've tracked the blood to an alley looking for signs now" he said in a deep voice, but there was no one there except him. This struck her as odd.

'I thought I covered my tracks' she thought. Shaking her head preparing for head. She then lowly snuck and began to unsheath her blade.

 **Rewrote**


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing footsteps then a blade Adam ducked. Seeing a woman in odd clothing with a long blade in hand. Catching sight that she was gravely injured on her arm. Watching him with a trained eye scanning to see if he made a move. Both stood off to keep a sizable distance between them.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her accent seemed British to him.

"That's what I would like to know" Adam replied, calmly as he continued examining her.

His visual augments show her body temperature had increased passed normal. Sweating excessively, and with his ear augments hearing her voice indicated nervousness and pain.

"I won't ask again" she said still trying to hold her ground. Her form was shaky, but determined to stand up.

"You're hurt, you need medical attention" he spoke trying to calm the young woman.

As she looked at him with blurry eyes and a heavy breath. Barely able to see, his eyes covered by strange glass. Voice was rough and face covered in scarring. Dark black hair that matched the stubble on his face. Rarely moving not an attempt to attack her.

"Answer me" demanding, the tip of her blade aimed.

As he was about to speak she stumbled. Attempting to reach for her so that she wouldn't fall. Reacting instead saw this as an attempt to attack her. Lunging forward stepping out the way from strike. Attempting to slash though difficult due to blurry vision. She started to breath heavy and harsher, movements became less precise, and more frantic. Wound taking it's toll on her. Ciri fell to the ground unconscious. Now safe to approach Adam checked vitals as she was still alive.

"Pritchard"

" _Yes Jensen what is it? You find it?_ " Eager to know what the particular item that mimicked an emp.

"No, but I found someone"

" _Who?_ "

"I don't know she doesn't match anyone in the system" he answered

" _Well you think she's related to the anomaly?_ "

"No, she was hurt and confused I'm going to take her and as soon as she wakes up-"

Before he could notify Pritchard, a sound alerted him. Turning around he saw men in some sort of skull like armor.

"You! Step away from the child!" One commanded

"I don't think that's wise"

"Then you've made a grave mistake!"

They then charged him with blades drawn they slashed. Dodging as he weaved past their attacks using a pistol firing a few shots gravely wounding one.

"Argh!! Retreat!!" They all went back into the portal. Not before Adam threw a grenade in as it closed.

"Pritchard?" Speaking hurriedly, Adam needed to update his tech. This may have been a new terror attack.

" _Yes, Jensen what happened you got cut off"_

"I was attacked, can't explain at this moment but soon"

Adam removed his jacket placing it around the unknown woman. Picking her up making it back to his apartment complex. Not far from where they were, she didn't move an inch. Entering the apartment complex, he was greeted by the receptionist. Who looked at him with a concerned eye.

"Adam? Is everything alright?" Hesitant to ask, but Adam was a decent tenant. Rarely bringing a female to his home. Not after his now deceased ex.

"Yes, she just a friend" he answered as he entered the elevator.

Entering his apartment, laying her down. Removing her shirt with scissors seeing a large gash on her shoulder. Going to his bathroom retrieving a Hypostim injection. Returning, an injecting her, breathing went back to normal. Fever decreasing sewing up the wound. Going to his living room as he redailed Pritchard.

" _Okay Adam, explained what happened_ "

"I tracked the anomaly, as I got there a scene of burnt pavement and a blood was present following I meet this woman who maybe connected..."

" _Did you find any hardware?_ "

"No, but these men appeared... but I don't know how"

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Might be experimental tech, but they seemed intent on getting this woman"

After hearing the details about the men and Adam's fight with them. Pritchard seemed interested based on his silence alone.

" _Is she with you right now_ "

"Yes, she's passed out in my apartment"

" _Well this is we still have to deal our security measures_ "

"I know, I'll deal with it tomorrow"

 **The Hunt**

The Hunt had found their scouts on a distant world. All slain, but how was the question. The Hunts men couldn't be defeated so easily.

"Our men were killed, but we don't know how" his servant explained

The Hunt glanced at the bodies of his men. Laying lifeless on the desert world they found themselves on. Their body's were blown in half, shredded with blood soaking the sand. Holding a handful of sand slowly letting it run through his fingers.

"I don't care about how they died, I'm interested in where they came from" he hissed, frustrated that the child escaped once again.

"We don't know that"

"Then find it for me! I want that child before our world parishes" he ordered as the men scattered in an attempt find her. Their fear for their leader was crippling.

He left through another portal in search for the woman he needed. As her blood was more important than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ciri slept she tossed and turned as dreaming of unfortunate darkness. Standing within a courtyard of Kaer Morhen covered in patches of grass and vines. Enormous trees towering over the fortress itself. Strolling across the yard gazing with a smile at the place she considered home. Walking a bit further she spotted Geralt and Yennefer standing waiting. As she began to sprint towards them, only to be stopped by two beings covered in ice. the Hunt approached from behind and before they could deliver the final blow.

Ciri abruptly awakened breathing heavily eyes wide. Taking a few deep breaths finally feeling a tinge of pain in her arm. Glancing down noticing the now sewn up wound. Realizing her shirt was missing as well. Searching for something to wear finding a white shirt. Similar to her own dressing finding it was tight yet comfortable. Rising up slowly making her way to the door. Keeping silent while taking peak through. Seeing the man from earlier he appeared to be reading something.

"You're awake" he spoked in his rugged voice, noticing her presence. Revealing herself as she held a tight gaurd. Watching to ready for anything that came.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you come in" he answered tossing the pad on a table

She entered the room fully getting a good look at the man. His hair was pitch black, and arms covered in metallic armor. Wearing a vest as well, even his eyes were strange black with yellow pupils. He reminded her of Geralt except with opposite hair color and features.

"Where am I?" She asked examining her surroundings glancing back at him.

"My home"

"Why?" She asked suspicious, no reasonable man would bring a stranger home.

"You were hurt, so I brought you here to fix you up" he answered

Still watching for any sign of sudden attack. As he made way to the couch.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions"

He said gesturing to sit down on the couch. Hesitant, taking a seat on the far side. Adam sat opposite making sure to give her some space.

"First off, what's your name?"

"My name is Ciri, and you?"

"Adam Jensen"

"Well Adam I would like to ask you a question first"

"What is it?"

"...what are those?" She asked pointing to his arms. They were made out of material she couldn't recognize. Shining in the light, but dark as the night sky.

He looked to where she was pointing. Gathering what to tell her, he began explain.

"Their my arms" a sufficient answer, as there wasn't person alive not to know.

"Really? But they're made of metal" she responded with confusion. A for sure lie, but answered confidently. Was this man serious?

"You've never seen augments"

"Never, What are augments?" Where was she?

Adam then went into details about how people who had lost their original limbs in accidents or war. Received man made artificial limbs to replace them.

"Amazing and how did you get yours?"

"There was an attack on the place I worked at, my body was badly injured had to get operated on" he explained directly, most of the trauma was over. Adam would move on and not dwell on it.

"Oh...sorry" she apologized with regret

"Don't worry about it, now tell me where do you come from?"

Again hesitant due to her tale being in itself an unbelievable. One that even herself was suprised about, but nonetheless began. In some parts told a few seemed impossible. Where creatures and humans coexisted.

"And that's where I come from" finishing her story he stared, but couldn't read his expression.

"So?"

"Your world sounds like ours" responding, as attempting to play along. He didn't know if she was mentally ill or not.

"How so?" Skeptical in tone, a tale like hers seemed shocking. In the case of normal people.

"During a time my world once had kingdoms that ruled over us, but now we do things a bit differently" Adam answered further.

"Like what?"

"We cooperate with each other mostly we do keep secrets, but when it comes to situations that effect the world we band together" as they talked he came to the conclusion, she didn't have a proper education.

"I see"

"Now what about these men in armor what do they want with you?" He asked

She looked down with hesitation, wanting to burden him with such matters.

"They want me for some reason" a lie only half truthful.

"What reason?"

"I don't know, but they are evil bastards who'll kill anyone who get in their way" anger evident in her voice.

Rising from the couch Adam too got up. Awaiting for her to calm down, after a short moment of recollection. she sighed and turned back to him.

"My apologies for that short outburst"

"Don't worry about it, just try to get your bearings" reassuring, not sure if she was easily provoked.

Gazing at him with a small, but grateful smile. Adam's phone rang right after.

"Yes, who is it?" Adam asked answering

" _Hey Adam it's me David I need you back at the office for something it's urgent_ " Sarif spoke in a panic, a rarity for an usually calm man.

"Fine, I'll be there"

Hanging up spotting Ciri's confused face looking at him.

"Who were you just talking to?" She asked

"My boss, listen I need to be somewhere are you going to be alright if I leave you alone here?" Asking as he grabbed his jacket.

"Sure, when will you be back?" Nervous as she saw the apartment in detail. All these contraptions, an no idea how to work them.

"I'll try be back as soon as I can"

Exiting out the door leaving the young woman alone. Within his home she examined it seemingly lost at the sight of alien artifacts.

 **Rewrote**


	4. Chapter 4

Adam rushed to Sarif Industries as quick as possible, due to the urgency of the call. Entering as Malik walked past him to the helipad.

"Hey Jensen, whoa what's the rush?" She asked as he almost past her.

"Sorry Malik, David called me in it seemed to be urgent by the sound of it"

"Well I'm going to be at the helipad if you need me"

"Wait! Malik!?" He called out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hm what's up Adam?"

"I met a girl last night-"

"Wow Jensen you work fast" teasing with a smile.

"Not like that, but something happened" whispering as he didn't info to spread.

"Like what?" She whispered back.

He then gave her the rundown on the situation. After hearing the story she almost didn't believe him. Malik did due to Adam rarely lying.

"Wow Jensen seems you got your hands busy" joking again

"Yeah, so I need a favor"

"What you need?"

"Do you have any extra clothes?" He asked

 **Adam's Apartment**

After leaving Ciri, alone in his home. The young woman began to wander. Analyzing the odd trinkets in the room. Sitting back on the couch once more, examining the remote she just found. Unknown to what it did pressing the big button. Out of curiosity as the screen turned on startling her.

"More protesters were seen outside of Sarif Industries building saying that the company was corrupting human live-"

Again mistaking it for a megascope. Though the woman appeared not to be talking to her, but someone else. Pressing the button again turning it off. Exploring the rest of the apartment entering into the kitchen. Examining it, Adam didn't have much in his cupboards. Except for glasses and pitchers, soon turning to his fridge. Opening, it was strange cold on the inside filled with food. Closing the door focusing on the sink, playing with the knobs. One seemed to be hot, the other cold as water came out. Ciri turned them off and continued onward.

Returning to the bedroom she saw the bed in which she found herself on. Noticing a door, upon entering an all white room with a glass box.

"I hope you are, what you say are"

Seeing she eagerly fiddled with the knobs. Then warm water shot out, then eagerly undress. Washing herself of the blood and dirt. It was nice as the water ran over her body. Only stinging when her wound was in the way.

 **Sarif Industries**

Adam stood in Sarif's office on standby. Awaiting for him to finish with his call. Unpleasant by the sound of it.

"Sorry bout that Adam, had some last minute plans" Sarif spoke with a huff of exhaustion. Returning the cell to his pocket.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I got a message from my friend on the police he said there might be an attack on our labs" he answered

"When?"

"Didn't say, just that there was going to be one"

"Well that's a bit of a vague warning"

"And I'm not suprised we have so many I'm just glad to get something" he responded

Going to the window that overlooked the city. A sigh escaping, pouring a drink of whiskey.

"Detroit is war zone Adam may not seem like it now, but it will be" speaking tiredly, while taking a sip of his drink.

"So what're we going to do?"

"We tighten up, make sure that we keep ourselves protected" Sarif was a dedicated man. One that cared for others and most importantly his empolyees.

Adam gave a nod before exiting his office.

"You be careful Adam"

"Always am"

 **Adam's Apartment**

After assigning the new gaurd rotation and a new timetable. Making sure whoever was going to attack the labs a lot more trouble. Entering Adam could hear the shower going. Coming to a halt, walking to his bedroom door. Soon opened by Ciri, who wore a bathrobe he rarely wore.

"Sorry I used your washroom" Ciri apologized, drying herself off a bit.

"It's alright, I have a friend that's bringing you clothes as well"

"Clothes? Why?" She asked confused

"Your own clothes will bring unwanted attention, and your weapons should stay here" he responded

"Why can I not carry my weapon?" Snapping with offensive tone.

"Here the government regulates weapons or anything that causes harm to others so leaving it here is best" he explained calmly hands raised.

"Very well...then" replying hesitantly

A knocking was heard at the door. Answering he was greeted with Malik holding a backpack.

"Good you're here" he said ushering her in.

"Yeah, I got some old clothes I don't use as much" she said putting the bag on the couch.

She looked at Ciri who gave her an expression of suspicion. Though Malik was used to Adam so it was normal. Smiling she held her hand out.

"So you're the girl Adam was talking about" she greeted, Ciri stared at the empty hand. Conserved she didn't take the gesture. Malik returned her hand, seeing as smile best.

"I'm Ciri"

"Well nice to meet you Ciri, I'm Fridah Malik a friend of Adam's" she replied warmly

"It's...nice to meet you"

Adam stood by as the two women talked some what. Malik glanced quickly at her watch and shocked at the time.

"Oh uh I gotta go, have to wake up tomorrow morning to check on the air transports" leaving hurriedly to the door.

"See you in the morning"

"Yep see ya!" Malik yelled exiting the apartment.

An uncomfortable silence was heard. When Adam turned back to Ciri, she eyed him with a questioning look.

"Who... was that?" A sense of suspicion overflowed. As she hoped he was not like Geralt in relation to women.

"Malik she's a friend that works with me" he answered

"Well I'm going to get dressed" Taking the bag back into the bedroom. Opened it beginning to rummage through the clothes provided. Finding a grey shirt that was similar to one she had worn earlier. then some sweats that were tight around the waist, but loose around her legs. A bit more comfortable to wear. Throwing them on noticing they left room for her to move. Returning back to Adam, who fell asleep on the couch. Shutting the door thinking she would sleep on the bed. Moving the blanket wrapping herself up, staring at the ceiling till she drifted.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam cautiously moved through the warehouse. Gun drawn spotting the enemy first. Creeping through the hallway with haste, approaching from behind he tapping the soldier's shoulder. Turning around a strong right knocked him unconscious. Placing him in a storage closet then proceeding further.

 **Sarif Industries**

Ciri watched as the whole cloak and dagger put her on edge, causing a steady pace.

"Could you stop that? It's rather annoying" Pritchard asked glancing from his computer

"Well sorry, but this entire thing has me on edge" she retorted keeping her gaze on the monitor

 **Warehouse**

Adam had eliminated a good portion of the men within the facility. Til seeing a room where a man was hacking into the backup database. Entering with his gun ready, the hacker automatically stopped.

Turning slowly his eyes wide and a cord plugged into an augmented headpiece.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't respond only grabbing his gun. He didn't point it at Adam, but places the barrel to his temple. in a moment of silence and a flash of the gun. The man had killed himself falling to the floor. Blood decorating the roof returning his gun to it's holster. Investigating the body carefully the hacker had acquired an unregistered augment. taking the chip that all augments require to function.

"Pritchard any information on this man?"

 **Sarif Industries**

Pritchard looked through police records, government and medical files. Nothing on the augment itself or its registration chip. The hacker fortunately did match a photo.

"Miguel Santos, a convict from Texas says he recently disappeared" Pritchard answered

Ciri stood listening as staring at the dead body from Adams eyes. Not knowing what to make of such an act.

"His augment seems to be black market material" Prutchard explained comparing it to black market sites.

"Black Market?" Ciri asked confused

"Illegal goods, augments from such market are probably from a dead body in some slum somewhere" Pritchard answered multitasking

 **Warehouse**

Getting the needed information he left the body where it was. Not too far away were the hostages huddled in the main office. Unlocking the door via hacking, the janitor greeted hurriedly.

"Good you must be from the company!" He raised his voice

"Yes, what's happening here?"

"They put some bomb in here with us, say it'll explode after a few minutes" he explained trying his best to stay calm

Adam takes a glance at it, seeing a basic timer system. Hacking into it was simple, but caution was necessary. It wasn't a normal bomb, but a gas bomb. Telling the hostages to leave they did at incredible speed. Locking the door activating the fans to direct the gas outside.

"Pritchard make sure they send a bomb squad as well to take this out of here" he ordered

Pushing further he could here a man within the records office. A man shouted, and a woman trying to convince him to calm down. Breaking through the door, the man held the woman at gun point.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He shouted

The man had an eyepatch presumably where his augment used to be. The woman was a normal office worker with family still at home.

"I know who you are... a former war vet, turned terrorist" Adam spoke calmly. An attempt to talk the leader down.

"Fuck you! You're just another augmented fuck, who thinks he knows what's best!!"

"I'm not holding people hostage, like some thug in a convenient store"

"Shut up"

The tensions were growing each time he moved the gun. Glaring at Adam with his one eye. A layer of sweat forming on his face.

"Listen you have to stop this" Adam began

"Why? So you and your kind can get ahead I don't think so" he spat

"My kind? It isn't my kind that's going around killing and destroying other peoples lives"

"They chose their path, now they have to deal with the consequence"

"What about you? You had an augmented person on your team"

The man hesitated a glancing at the ground. Possibly unknown to who was on his team. As far as he knew all his men were human. Based on his expression second thoughts were coming.

"Look I don't know nuthin about that, but you let me go I'll look into it"

"Why should I do that?"

"Cause someone's playin me and you let me get back on the streets I'll find out, but I can't do that behind a pair of bars" he reasoned

Adam wasn't confident in him, but then again he wasn't in himself. Though if there was a chance he could get the information he needed he had to. This man could go places he couldn't. This was his only chance.

"Fine, but you need to go now before the police arrive"

The man released the woman, as Adam witness him leave with a nod of respect. The police arrive to arrest the remaining men and pick up any dead. The bomb squad came as well to pick up the gas bomb.

"So you just let him go!?" The captain asked shouting in his face

"Yes"

"What the hell for!? He is a terrorist!!?"

"I need info he has, and it could lead me to others behind this" he answered

The captain just shook his head and left. A heavy collection of terrorist left in chains. Adam turned to leave as well. Now focused on what the chip could contain. No register number, or even a logo that could hint at who made it. Hoping Pritchard could find a link he hurried back.

 **Sarif Industries**

Upon entering he was greeted by the glaring face of Ciri. Then the annoyed expression of Pritchard.

"Pritchard I need you to look into this" Adam said giving the chip to his tech.

"A black chip?"

"What's a black chip?" Ciri asked

"It's a chip that was first made by Sarif Industries an old prototype they haven't been manufactured in years though and they're impossible to find" he explained examining the relic

"So can you find who produced it or where it came from?" Adam asked

Pritchard looked at it carefully sighing after a few minutes.

"Yes, it won't be easy might take awhile to do so" he informed him

"Good, tell me when you have something"

Adam left the techs office with Ciri behind him. Walking side by side she began to ask him questions.

"Adam why did you let him go?" She asked

"He can find out where the man came from, and who sent him" he answered

She still looked puzzled, but nodded in agreement. Feeling helpless she needed to defend herself in this world.

"Teach me how to fight here" she bluntly asked

"Why?"

"I need to defend myself, without my sword I'm as helpless as a sheep" she answered

Adam mulled it over in his mind. She wasn't wrong it could help her.

"Fine, but first let's get back to my place" he suggested

Adams Apartment

As they got back, Adam wanted to consult her. He needed to know what she knew of combat or training for that matter.

"From what I gather you've had training with a weapon"

"Yes"

"What about unarmed?"

She hesitated in that matter Geralt had taught some, but not enough. Since in her world most people had some sort of bladed weapon.

"Not much I'm afraid"

Adam pinched his nose and nodded. Frustrated, but needed to help her in some way.

"Okay I'll teach you what you need to know" he said sternly

Nodding she quickly began her training. Getting into more comfortable clothing to train in. He used what he had learned, showing her simple boxing techniques. Ciri was a surprisingly fast learner, able to memorize it perfectly. Shadow boxing in the center of his home.

"Your strikes need to be strong and fast" he instructed

Throwing a strong right in the air, following it up with a combo. It was hard for her to visualize an enemy. If it was Geralt or Vezimir training her they would be the ones she was fighting or the training equipment.

"Come on, use your speed to help you" he suggested

Throwing a quick combo, moving her body fast enough to dodge any attack. After an hour she had to stop and take a breath.

"That was much more strenuous than I thought" she huffed out

"Yes, but that's all for tonight"

"What? No I can keep going if need be" she rejected

"I know, but tomorrow I'm going to teach you more it might be too much for tonight get some rest and we'll start fresh tomorrow" he answered half truthful

Adam was tired and this sudden request was too much. Needing to rest so that his augments could get a recharge.

"Fine"


	6. Chapter 6

Adam cautiously moved through the warehouse, gun aimed and ready. Seeing his first contact with the enemy. Creeping down the hallway with haste, approaching from behind he tapped on the mans shoulder. As he turned around a strong right knocked him out. Putting him in a storage closet then proceeded forward.

 **Sarif Industries**

Ciri watched as the whole cloak and dagger put her on edge, making her pace.

"Could you stop that? It's rather annoying" Pritchard asked glancing from his computer

"Well sorry, but this entire thing has me on edge" she retorted keeping her gaze on the monitor

 **Warehouse**

Adam had taken a good portion of the men within the facility out. Til he saw a room where a man was hacking into the backup database. Entering with his gun aimed, the man automatically stopped his tapping.

Turning slowly his eyes wide and a cord plugged into an augmented headpiece.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't respond only grabbing his gun, but he didn't point it at Adam. Placing the barrel to his temple, in a moment of silence and a flash of the gun. The man had killed himself falling to the floor, and blood decorating the roof. Putting his gun away he investigated the body carefully. The man had an a unregistered augment, taking the chip that all augments require to function.

"Pritchard any information on this man?"

 **Sarif Industries**

Pritchard looked through police records, government and medical files. Nothing on the augment itself or its registration chip, but the man did match a photo.

"Miguel Santos, a convict from Texas says he recently disappeared" Pritchard answered

Ciri stood listening as she stared at the dead body from Adams eyes. Not knowing what to make of such an act.

"His augment seems to be black market material" he explained

"Black Market?" Ciri asked confused

"Illegal goods, augments from such market are probably from a dead body in some slum somewhere" Pritchard answered multitasking

 **Warehouse**

Getting the needed information he left the body where it was. Not too far away were the hostages sitting in the main office. Unlocking the door via hacking, the janitor greeted hurriedly.

"Good you must be from the company!" He raised his voice

"Yes, what's happening here?"

"They put some bomb in ere with us, say it'll explode after a few minutes" he explained trying his best to stay calm

Adam took a glance at it, seeing it was a basic timer system. Hacking into it was simple, but he had to be careful. It wasn't a normal bomb, but a gas bomb. Telling the hostages to leave they did at incredible speed. Locking the door turning on the fans to direct the gas outside incase there was a failsafe.

"Pritchard make sure they send a bomb squad as well to take this out of here" he ordered

Pushing in further he could here a man behind the door of records office. A man shouted in a loud voice, a woman was trying to convince him to calm down in a panicked voice. Breaking through the door, the man held the woman with a gun pointed at her head.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He shouted

The man had an eyepatch presumably where his augment used to be. The woman was a normal office worker with family still at home.

"I know who you are a former war vet, turned terrorist" Adam retorted

"Fuck you! You're just another augmented fuck, who thinks he knows what's best!!"

"At least I'm not holding people hostage, like some thug in a convenient store"

"Shut up"

The tensions were growing each time he moved the gun. Glaring at Adam with his one eye.

"Listen you have to stop this" Adam began

"Why? So you and your kind can get ahead I don't think so" he spat

"My kind? It isn't my kind that's going around killing and destroying other peoples lives"

"They chose their path, now they have to deal with the consequence"

"What about you? You had an augmented person on your team"

The man hesitated a bit glancing at the ground, he didn't know of something like that. As he knew all his men were human now he had second thoughts.

"Look I don't know nuthin about that, but you let me go I'll look into it" he answered

"Why should I do that?"

"Cause someone's playin me and you let get back on the streets I'll find out, but I can't do that behind a pair of bars" he reasoned

Adam wasn't confident in him, but then again he wasn't in himself. Though if there was a chance he could get the information he needed he had to.

"Fine, but you need to go now before the police arrive" he suggested

The man let the woman go, as Adam watched him leave with a nod of respect. The police arrived to arrest the remaining men and pick up any dead. The bomb squad came as well to pick up the gas bomb.

"So you just let him go!?" The captain asked shouting in his face

"Yes"

"What the hell for!? He is a terrorist!!?"

"I need info he has, and it could lead me to others behind this" he answered

The captain just shook his head and left to get those he collected away. Adam turned to leave as well he looked at the chip. No register number, or even a logo that could hint at who gave it. Hoping Pritchard could find a link he hurried back.

 **Sarif Industries**

Upon entering he was greeted by the glaring face of Ciri, and the annoyed expression of Pritchard.

"Pritchard I need you to look into this" Adam said giving the chip to his tech friend

"A black chip?"

"What's a black chip?" Ciri asked

"It's a chip that was first made by Sarif Industries an old prototype they haven't been manufactured in years though and they're impossible to find" he explained examining the relic

"So can you find who produced it or where it came from?" Adam asked

Pritchard looked at it carefully sighing after a few minutes.

"Yes, it won't be easy might take awhile to do so" he informed him

"Good, tell me when you have something"

Adam left the techs office with Ciri right behind him. Walking side by side she began to ask him questions as they left the building.

"Adam why did you let him go?" She asked

"He can find out where the man came from, and who sent him" he answered

She still looked puzzled, but nodded in agreement. Feeling helpless she needed to defend herself in this world.

"Teach me how to fight here" she bluntly asked

"Why?"

"I need to defend myself, without my sword I'm as helpless as a sheep" she answered

Adam mulled it over in his mind, she wasn't wrong it could help her.

"Fine, but first let's get back to my place" he suggested

 **Adams Apartment**

As they got back Adam wanted to consult her. He needed to know what she knew of combat or training for that matter.

"From what I gather you've had training with a weapon"

"Yes"

"What about unarmed?"

She hesitated in that matter Geralt had taught some, but not enough. Since in her world most people had some sort of bladed weapon.

"Not much I'm afraid" she answered

Adam pinched his nose and nodded.

"Okay I'll teach you what you need to know" he said sternly

Nodding she quickly began her training. Getting into more comfortable clothing to train in. He used what he had learned, showing her simple boxing techniques. Ciri was a surprisingly fast learner, able to memorize it perfectly. Shadow boxing in the center of his home.

"Your strikes need to be strong and fast" he instructed

Throwing a strong right in the air, following it up with a combo. It was hard for her to visualize an enemy, if it was Geralt or Vezimir training her they would be the ones she was fight or the training equipment.

"Come on, use your speed to help you" he suggested

Throwing a quick combo and moving her body fast enough to dodge any attack. After an hour she had to stop and take a breath.

"That was much more strenuous than I thought" she huffed out

"Yes, but that's all for tonight"

"What? No I can keep going if need be" she rejected

"I know, but tomorrow I'm going to teach you more it might be too much for tonight get some rest and we'll start fresh tomorrow" he answered half truthful

Adam was tired and this sudden request was too much, he needed to rest so that he and his augments could get a recharge.

"Fine"


	7. Chapter 7

After awaking, Ciri was surprised by a suggestion Adam had made. Walking through the busy city streets of Detroit. Witnessing how gloomy the city was in day than at night. Many of people were grumpy or rude. If given her way, she would turn to slap one. Entering a small building she heard shots of gunfire. Nervous as she saw men and women lined up. They had been using tiny pieces of metal. Fire and thunder shot from their mouths.

"Adam what're those?" Ciri asked peering at them with an awestruck eye. A simple tool, but with catastrophic results.

"Guns, we use them to fight" answering as he loaded a clip.

Holding it out as Ciri looked at him confused. Taking it carefully she felt the cold steel in her hand. the weight was much heavier than expected. Rotating it around spotting the trigger. It was smaller than a crossbow, before Ciri could pull it.

"Hold on" Adam advised with a cautious voice

Hitting a button, a flimsy piece of paper dangled in the air. Just a few feet in front of her, looking to Adam for instruction.

"Hold out the gun, and pull the trigger"

It felt too simple, but using single hand aim she fired. Her arm swung back stumbling backwards. Adam caught the trainee helping back up. Adrenaline filled her body, and as well as fear.

"What happened?" She asked almost frightful

"You did it wrong"

"And you didn't bother to tell?"

"In order for you to learn you need to make mistakes"

Hearing those words before she shook off her irritation. Patient as he grabbed the gun from her hand. As a lecture came, she could tell.

"In your world you need skill to win a fight, but here a drunk can come up to you with this and kill you dead in the street" he said pointing it at her head, Ciris eyes widened till he pointed it at the paper, which she missed.

"But with proper training, it'll take more than a drunk to kill you" he explained shooting as the bullet hit the middle of the chest

Seeing it she glared as she took the gun back.

"How do you hold this?"

"Hold out your gun, put your free hand on the bottom of the clip, lean in and shoot with both eyes open" he answered

Getting into the proper position feeling a bit silly. Though the power behind this weapon made her think twice. Rather look silly than dead with this weapon. Holding a breath on instinct she fired. As the bullet hit the paper in the shoulder. To think something so small could be so strong.

"Ha! Got him!" She said triumphantly

"Yes, you took out his shoulder, but he's still alive" he retorted harshly

Groaning repeating the action, leaving numerous bullet holes. Her arms getting tired as were her hands as well. She pulled on trigger til the clip emptied.

"What?" She asked as the clicking was all she heard

"Out of bullets, you have to make every shot count" he informed Ciri who cracked her neck

"Well what's next?"

 **Boxing Gym**

Getting into a gym clothes a few of the men spotted her. Scanning her with confident smiles. Ignoring them, the young woman approached Adam who stood by a punching bag.

"You're going to learn some more unarmed skills" he explained crossing his arms

"I thought I did last night?"

"I taught you basics today, it's going to get a little advanced" he answered

Hitting leather hard and strong each strike shook the bag. Adam taught her what he learned while in the military and police force. Ciris arms and legs ached. Moving to different contraptions that worked on other parts of her body. She ached til it turned dark outside, laying on the cold hard floor. Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, Adam stood with a smirk.

"Why you smirkin like that?" She hissed

"Finally the pain of improvement" he answered amused by her anger

Groaning as she rose to her feet. Ciris muscles screamed, tightening with each movement.

"Let's just get home, before I fall asleep here"

Changing back into street clothes as the two exites. A sore return to the apartment. Before he could get to the front door.

" _Hey clank you there?_ "

"So got back to me?" Adam stopped as he spoke, Ciri waited leaning against a wall.

" _I got that news you need, meet me by the police station_ "

The beep of the phone call ending. Adam looked to his young friend.

"Ciri I need to go check on that lead, can you handle being by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage" she answered with a grin entering as he nodded to her

Leaving quickly as few vehicles delayed him. Seeing the familiar eyepatch man Adam approached.

"C'mon over here"

Turning into an alley, both out of sight of any camera.

"Good you here, that you might of puss out"

"Why the police station?"

"They won't suspect me being here, and with my little stunt they're spread thin"

"Okay tell me, what did you find out about our augment friend?"

"He was con from down south former military, heard he joined up with Belltower too" he whispered

Belltower is a private military contractor. Offering its services to those who needed it. Being covered a number of times for their controversial acts and scandals. Located in several countries across the world. Though China is their base country.

"Belltower?"

"Yeah, but I heard he left them awhile back wanted to join up, how wrong I was" he explained

Thinking for a moment Adam wondered who'd pay Belltower to hack into Sarif Industries. Being a massive Augment development company, Sarif had many enemies.

"So who bought them?"

 **Adams Apartment**

After taking a well needed shower Ciri dried her hair. Turning the TV on, as news showed Eliza Cassan. Who was reporting Adams mission.

' _Yesterday Sarif Industries was attacked by a Humanity First activists..._ '

Ciri quickly turned it off, since it seemed that was all there was on. Making it to the bedroom, the front door broke open. Taking cover within the kitchen behind the small island. Men with high-powered rifles came in. Ciri analyzed each, five entered with strong armor. Shining flashlights, spotting a sniper. Sword to far to grab so instead grabbing a kitchen knife.

"Turnout lights" she whispered the smart home who did as told

The men reacted slightly scanning the area.

"Close blinds" whispering before she as the curtain closed. Aiming their guns at the windows, Ciri snuck behind the couch knife ready.

"Turn on TV"

Then reacting at the hanging monitor. Ciri slowly crouched from their blind spot. Stabbing one in the throat. Bleeding out taking his gun she fired upon the other four. Flashes of white light from the screen, the sniper didn't have a clear shot. Not being able to tell who was who. The flashing went on for twenty minutes.

Waiting a head shot pierced his skull. Smiling through the blinds Ciri put her weapon down. The others lay dead, a massive pool of blood on the hard wood.

"Adam's going to be pissed"


	8. Chapter 8

Adam sprinted back home, receiving a notification from his smart home of unauthorized access. Seeing Police already there and Ciri by the ambulance covered by a blanket. Meeting her Ciris eyes lightened, as hoped off the ambulance.

"Hey Adam" she said calmly

"What happened?"

"A few men came in, with guns I fortunately handled them"

Sighing a breath of relief a phone call beeped for the agent.

"Pritchard? What is it?"

" _I finally found what the black chip had once your finished there come see me_ "

After dealing with police they decided to let her go as she did use self defense. Half an hour later the two entered with fresh clothes as well. Pritchard looked annoyed with their delay, narrowing his eyes at them.

"You know have a million other things to do"

"What was on the black chip?" Adam asked as Ciri stood with arms crossed

Pulling up a window on his monitor, it showed a location.

"When I was looking into it, I saw a break in the code firewalls of the program simple protection, but when a hacker breaks in its was too obvious that you have to be blind not to see" he explained

"So someone hacked into the augment"

"Yes, but I traced it all the way to Hong Kong, but we have a snag"

"What?"

"Whoever the hacker is they've covered their tracks in the city you'll need to see if anyone knows anything" Pritchard answered

"Good job, let's go"

Sarif's Office

Entering the old man sat at the desk looking at a document.

"Sarif, we have a lead in that attack"

"That's great Adam, know where?" Sarif asked throwing his document on the desk

"Hong Kong"

"Hong Kong, that's going to be difficult Tai Yong Medical is based over there" he noted

"So what does that mean?" Ciri asked

Sarif didn't notice the young woman til after she spoke.

"Oh sorry, we haven't been introduced I'm David Sarif" he said holding out his hand

"Ciri" she said with a welcoming smile shaking his hand

"Anyway Ciri, Tai Yong Medical is a pharmaceutical company that deals in a lot of back room deals and in Hong Kong they're practically government" he explained pacing cupping his chin thought

"Yes, if we find the hacker we can find whoever hired him" Adam advised

"I don't know, Adam seems a bit risky and if you get caught I can't help" he explained

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" he retorted

Thinking he nodded they had to pull this and fast before the everything falls.

"Okay, just be careful lost a science team, don't need to lose you" Sarif agreed as the two left

Ciri found Sarif caring and nice man almost like Vezimir with the his hair greying.

"So where is Hong Kong?" Ciri asked as they stood in the elevator

Pressing a few buttons on the elevators computer it showed a map of the world. Then a airline map showing their destination, her eyes widened at the distance.

"We're going all away around the world?" She asked shocked

"Yes, it may look long, but it's just a few hours away by flight" he answered

"Flight?"

Stopping at the top floor Faridah Malik stood with her chopper ready. Adam heading out first as the wind whipped violently, looking he saw Ciri eyes wide as she saw how they were going to get there.

"Are you coming!?" He shouted over the chopper

"Gods protect me" she whispered

Leaving the two ran to the vehicle, as the back opened the two sat side by side.

"Ready!?"

"Yeah let's go!!"

Strapping themselves in the chopper left the helipad, Ciri held Adams hand tightly. Clenching the side of her seat too, her eyes closed shut tight as well. Malik was laughing since this was her first time flying, Adam held her hand til she could get used to it.

A few hours had passed and Ciri was calmed down enough to look out the window. She still held Adams hand as comfort, seeing the them fly over the clouds. The sun peaking out the surface of the blanket. She was curious was stayed across the ocean in her world. The sight she had was beautiful, til she a curious view. It looked like the the earth was split into two. A layer atop another, a with stars shining on the upper layer.

"Welcome to Hong Kong guys!" Malik informed them

"This is Hong Kong?" Ciri asked

The chopper began to land on a concealed helipad. Killing the injured the three exited.

"Couldn't get you closer, since the Hong Kong air traffic control would make a fuss" Malik noted

"That's okay, but we need to work fast if we ever want to find that hacker" Adam advised

"I would ask the local triads they have a ton pull over besides Tai Yong Medical" Malik informed

"Good, but we need find them" Ciri suggested as the two moved to the lower streets

Malik returned to the copter with haste before Belltower saw her. Seeing her leave Ciri followed Adam quickly as they began look for a way to find the triads.

"We'll check with black market dealers" Adam said

Entering in one of the many alleyways that had been an open market for such things. Splitting in several the two began to ask around, though most were tight lipped about certain info. Til one spoke about Tong Si Hung, who he was is the question though.

"Adam where could we find a man with that name?"

Adam thought for a moment thinking about a place called the Hive. A man had info if you knew how to find him. He wondered if he should send in Ciri if one bit could help then he needed to.

"Ciri"

"Yes Adam what is it?"

"How well are you at seduction?" He asked causing her to raise an eyebrow

The Hive

The music blared out the club people danced on a ever changing dancfloor. The smell of cigarette smoke and booze filled the room. Ciri entered in a slightly modified clothing, she wore tight black jeans with a white button up dress shirt that exposed some of her cleavage and boots. Wandering around the clubs main floor, going directly to the bar.

"Adam, who am I looking for?" She asked through her comm

Hidden the dark parts with the best view of the entire floor was Adam. Scanning the crowd looking for well known triads members. Spotting one surrounded by his fellow members and girls.

"In the corner, the man laughing and spilling drinks he's a known member of the Harvesters a small gang deeply connected to the triads" Adam explained

"Good, anything else?"

"He's been arrested for domestic violence, attempted rape and assault so be careful" he answered

Taking a breath she hid inside the crowd and began to approach the booth he sitting at. Strutting passed said booth she certainly caught his eye as she returned back to the bar. Adam caught a sight of him standing fixing his clothes and approached from behind her.

Ciri leaned on the counter til a young Asian man leaned right beside her. Smiling bright showing his perfect teeth, and small tattoo peaked from his shoulder underneath his shirt. Hair perfectly combed just like a playboy, Ciri scoffed on the inside.

Putting on a small fake smile she began to flirt with her target.

"So are you American?" He asked through his choppy english

"No, British actually" she answered remembering Adam noted she had the accent

"Oh I saw you over there and I like what I see" he explained with a smile

Adam saw that she had made contact with the target.

"Okay, Ciri get him to talk about Tong Si Hung hint at the name" he advised

Sighing she moved heard head to look like she was going to ignore. Til he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What wrong?"

"I just down sleep with just anybody" she hinted

"Well...I am part of Harvesters and I know who the boss is" he retorted glancing towards a isolated spot in the corner where an elderly man sat washing glasses

He had a terrible burn mark on his face with an right arm augment. Adam nodded as he made his way down to the ground floor.

"Being him outside and into the alley take care of him there, don't kill him we don't want police to come around" he ordered

Ciri nodded slightly grinning at the target.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else then" she suggested with a smile

As he did too taking her in arm outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciri walked out with the man's arm around her shoulder. Being no doubt extremely uncomfortable. Shoving him into an alley she throat checked him, then landed a right hook. He fell unconscious, looking at him she had a quick shiver run down her back. Going back into the club quickly.

Adam had approached the bartender, who had a grim look.

"So what do you need?" He asked wiping the counter

"I'm looking for someone" he answered

"Oh really who?"

"Tong Si Hung" he answered no focused on him

The name didn't bother the man on bit as he continued his work. Wiping a returning glass and putting it back.

"I heard he's the leader of the Harvesters, so he could make it into the triads" Adam nudged

"Oh really?" He asked uninterested in the topic at hand

"Heard you know, might want to carry a message for him" Adam said leaning against the counter

The old man ignored him, but soon began to listen to what he had to say.

"Tell him that Belltower is interested in what he has hiding, that it'll be soon when they decide to pay a visit" he explained

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because this something ro rather someone has something the need" he answered

"But unfortunately I don't know this Tong Si Hung, so I don't know who to tell" the elderly man said leaning on the counter with arms crossed and a smile

Adam nodded as he began to leave, as he did so did too the old man. Ciri had found Adam in one of the dark corners.

"Hey Adam did you find him?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't budge"

"Damn, so what do we do now? Torture him?" Ciri asked

"No, we listen" he answered moving the vending machine exposing a vent

"What is that?"

"Vent, a small tunnel that'll let you listen in, you just have to find his office" he explained pulling it off

"Hold on, me?"

Crawling through the cramped space on her knees and elbows, Ciri moved slowly and gradually.

"Why did it have to be me?" Ciri asked in a grunt

"Cause you smaller and fit"

"Thanks for the answer"

Making it closer she could hear voices of people talking. Slowing down her pace even more, she saw a small window with light leaking through. Coming closer she saw a view of the room, just peaking her head out just enough to see and listen.

"Tong, you wanted to see me?" A young Harvester member asked

Seeing the elderly augmented bartender sitting in the biggest chair in the room. Now knowing that he was Tong Si Hung the whole time.

"Tell me how's our tenant doing?" He asked as a doctor came in

The doctor began to open his augment and began to make a repair.

"He's still in the motel as you ordered" he answered

"Keep him there, make sure our men keep a close eye on the place" he ordered harshly

"Why? We have half our men keeping watch, now you want more?"

"Yes! I received word that it will be hit by Belltower associates, and if they get to him our pockets are empty" he hissed at the younger

"Very well sir" he answered in a hushed whisper

Retreating to do so Tong could sit back and wait for his repair to be complete. Ciri also did the same crawling backwards, which was much harder putting strain on her four limbs and back. Coming out Adam stood waiting with an amused face.

"Don't be so smug" she growled as she dusted herself of any webs she caught

"So what'd you find out?"

"Our man is being held in a motel?" She asked as she didn't know what a motel was

"The only one around here is a Pod Motel" he spoke with a thoughtful expression

"Well when you come up with something could you tell me? I'm going to get dressed in proper clothes" she noted as she went to do so

Adam thought why the Harvesters needed a hacker.

"Pritchard?"

" _Yes_ , _Adam what is it_?" The tech asked hurriedly

"The Harvesters, any reason they would need a hacker?"

" _Police reports in Hong Kong show they live up to their name_ "

"Meaning?"

" _They specialize in providing the black market with augments_ , _usually from dead corpses_ "

"And a hacker?"

" _To destroy evidence of the previous owner_ , _augments are like cars they come with their own virtual papers_ " Pritchard answered

Ciri came out in her regular street wear, glad to be out the other pair.

"We're going" he said as she turned her head in surprise

"Where are we going?" She asked jogging up to his side

"The motel"

As they walked Ciri noticed that Hong Kong was much more crowded. Back in Detroit it was much more spacious, and here you had a second layer above you. She wondered if it blocked the sun? Or made night darker without the stars? The police looked even more intimidating with their dark uniforms. She even saw the Harvesters scattered on each street, and every corner. Stopping at a black market shop, confused she tapped Adams arm.

"Why're we here?"

"You need identification papers"

"Why would I need identification papers?" She asked

"They're used to keep track of people, criminals, medical records or to know if you have special conditions and since you aren't from here you'll need then to get around " he answered

The clerk came to Adam with a smile.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked rubbing his hands

"She needs ID papers, can you do it?"

"Of course, but we need payment"

Adam pulled out a small vial the man's eyes widened.

"Oh that will do just fine!" He said taking it as he went to the back room

"What did you give him?"

"Medication for those with augments, sometimes augments reject the body that medication makes sure that they don't they're expensive so it's hard for people to buy" he explained

Nodding the man peaked his head out, gesturing for them to enter. The room was filled with equipment to counterfeit IDs and other related products.

"So what would you like?"

"ID and passports"

"Good, I will need information"

Handing them a basic form Adam took it and Ciri looked on with interest.

"Birth place: London, England, Birthday: January 13, 2002, age: 24, Place of Residence: Detroit, Michigan, Place of Employment: Sarif Industries" Adam listed off as he filled them in

All needless and unnecessary questions, giving it to the man. Then ushered Ciri to a white square where she stood.

"Now look straight forward" he advised

Doing so a bright flash blinded her for a second as the photo came out. She looked at it curiously, as he went to another room. As the pair sat down Ciri was still curious as to what it was the man took.

"Adam what was that he took, it look like me, but perfect" she asked seeing similar things in shop windows

"A photo, people use them here for several reasons" he answered

"Like what?"

"Identification, special occasions, and loved ones" he answered

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you...possibly get me a...?"

"You want a camera?"

"Yes, if it can get me those kind of pictures then yes" she answered

Adam looked as the man was still developing the papers. Getting up he grabbed one of the many cameras and a memory card. Placing the card inside the small digital camera, handing it to her.

"Her a small digital camera, you can take as many pictures as you want and there places here that'll let develope them" he answered

She turned it on with Adams help and instruction on how to use it. That was when she took her first picture, with Adam. Leaning her head on his shoulder, with a great big smile she took the picture. It came out perfect to her, Adam even smirking. The man came giving them Ciris papers.

Making there way to the Pod Motel they already saw Belltower agents. Men readied with large rifles and pistols. Ducking into an alley they peaking out from behind.

"What're we going to do?"

Giving her a revolver she opened it up to see it loaded, as receiving some ammo.

"You ready?" He asked

Loading it she nodded.

"As I'll ever be"


	10. Chapter 10

Ciri climbed atop a fire escape, getting to the roof she saw many Belltower private soldiers. Adam entered through the entrance, knocking the two gaurds out.

"Remember Ciri, stay out of sight" Adam advised

"I'll try"

Seeing two coming her way she need to attack them carefully. As one turned she punched in the head dazing him, then swiping his feet. His skull hitting the ground, before the second could react Ciri rushed tackling the man to the ground. Quickly smashing her fist into face causing a nose bleed, and him to blackout. Exhaling she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Adam ducked and moved through towers of pods. Trying to stay of sight as Ciri took out the snipers and shooters on the second level. Seeing a heavily armored gunman, coming his way. Adam threw a right, but the gunman dodged it. Attempting to aim and shoot, the two struggled as a few rogue shots were heard. The Belltower men hearing them loaded their guns. Ciri seen them moving looking for the cause.

Adam struggled til landing a knee to the gun mans mid section, and then stabbing his blade through his neck. Two men came out taking aim, using the body the men shot. Blood splashed onto his face, pulling his own gun out. Firing back the two took cover, til Ciri fired her revolver taking one out. Seeing her on the second level the other began to fire at her. Taking cover avoid it, Adam came around firing a bullet hitting its mark. A squad began to flood the motel, Ciri jumped down by Adam as the two grabbed the rifles off the dead.

"Find the enemy!!"

The two shot fire taking cover as well, the squad returned fire. Adam threw one of the few explosives he had on him. Detonating killing a few, signaling Ciri to circle around an attack from the side. Distracting them with his own fire, trying not to be found she saw them focused on Adam.

Taking a deep breath, she aimed taking fire, caught off gaurd the squad tried to move out the unexpected sneak attack. Adam circled around their blind spot, shooting putting them in a box of gunfire. Not knowing who to shoot the squad was quickly dying.

"Squad team 2!"

Another squad came out from the level above them. The pair took cover in the middle of the block of pods. Opening firing trying to shoot at any chance they saw, Adam and Ciri were boxed in.

"What you think we should do!?" She shouted

Adam looked at how many were on each side, twelve man squad, six men for the both of them.

"I'll take this side! You take that side!" He shouted as she nodded

Running at unhuman speed, the fire could barely keep up with him. Jumping to their level he punched one and used him as shield firing at the other five. As they took cover he threw him to the ground, killing him with a gunshot. Using this opening they fired so he couldn't fire back.

Ciri looked at the six men firing at her. Closing her eyes, concentrating she disappeared in a flash of green. Appearing behind them with her rifle firing killing three of them as the other three refocused. Adam saw her abnormal ability, shaking it off as he contended with his problem.

Disarming one man, Ciri stuck him with in the head with an elbow. Spinning she struck the other with the barrel to his throat. Firing as the two were disoriented, the last tackled her to the ground.

"Fuck!" She shouted

Wrestling she out of his hold, placing him in a armbar. Trying to get her off she put more pressure. Tension built up as it broke, as the bone broke through the skin. Kicking his jaw as the man lost conciseness due to pain. Adam threw one to the ground smashing his fist into his chest breaking the bone. One attempted to pistol whip him, catching his arm retaliating with a double punch to the ribs. Grabbing his pistol he shot two in the head with accuracy. The last attempt to use his comm til he was shot by Ciri across from them. Taking a breath, the two were drenched in sweat. Regrouping on the main level, as bodies filled the isles.

"Well this was a total shit storm" Ciri said scanning the floor

"Yes, well we still need to find the hacker"

A door slid open black man with glasses wearing a Belltower uniform came out. Anxious and scared as he stumbled over the bodies. Seeing the two he tried to run, til Ciri pulled him down by his collar.

"You must be who we're looking for" Ciri commented looking down on him

"Who are you!?" He asked stammering over his words

"Someone who is very interested in you" Adam asked

The man fixed his glasses sitting down.

"I was a programmer for Belltower I was hired to hack into that merc when he successfully joined the humanity first radicals and into the Sarif Warehouse" he explained the first part

"Why"

"What other reason? Money, I was hired to do a job and I did it" he answered

"What information did you grab?" Adam asked

"Something that didn't make sense"

"Like what?"

"Addresses, locations, and names that is all" he answered

"How could those not make sense?"

"Addresses: distributors and med clinics, locations: publicly owned Sarif buildings, names? A few doctors, but one did catch my eye" he answered naming then off

"The name?" Ciri asked

"Dr. Sandavol, a very skilled aug implant surgeon, celebrities and politicians go to him for their Aug repairs and implants" he explained

Thinking on it for a moment, it didn't make sense the address of distributors were basics shippers, and these public buildings owned by Sarif had no unique purpose, and the names of doctors were those who owned and practiced augment implant surgery.

"So what do we do? Seems we got a lot of trail to follow" Ciri asked

Out of Ciris experience this was one of the most complex case she had worked. Though with Adam she was slowly getting a hand on it.

"We can't act on much yet, but this still doesn't explain a lot" Adam answered

"Who hired you?" Ciri asked blatantly

"I don't know, most of our clients ask to be unnamed" he explained

The two left without much to go on, as Adam thought hard on the information given. Using his comm Adam rang up Sarif.

"Sarif? You there?"

" _Yes_ , _Adam did you find anything_?" He asked a bit frustrated

"Did something happen?"

" _No_ , _it's I just got off the phone with Hugh Darrow_ "

"Hugh Darrow?"

" _Yeah_ , _he wants me to attend this UN conference in Panchea in the coming month_ "

"So what's the problem?"

" _William Taggart will be there it's_ _bad enough he has his convention here in Detroit_ , _but him there is going to cause more tension_ , _but anyway back to your situation what did you need_?" He asked redirecting it back to the topic at hand

"Do you know a Dr. Sandavol?"

" _Dr_. _Isaias Sandoval_? _He's a leading man on augment surgery_ , _but he has a dislike for the practice_ "

"Any reason why?"

" _His brother a vet who had augment psychosis_ , _and his experience with the bad effects of augment rejection and neuropozyne addicts_ " he answered

"Any idea I could find him?"

" _No_ , _but you should could check with Eliza Cassan at Montreal Picus News station_ "

"Eliza Cassan? Why her?"

" _She's the only one whose done interviews with him_ , _and I doubt she wouldn't know anything like this_ " he answered

"I see, thanks Sarif"

" _Anytime_ , _stay safe and tell Ciri hello_ "

Adam hung up as Ciri waited for him to talk, but she wanted to ask a few questions herself.

"Who is this Hugh Darrow?"

"The man who invented Augmentation, he's the one many have to thank for this" he answered examining his arm

"So what does Eliza Cassan have to with this?"

"She may know where our missing Aug surgeon is" he answered


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck!!!" Ciri shouted at the top of her lungs

Malik laughed hysterically as she heard the young woman behind her scream. This was Ciris second time flying and she still wasn't used to it. Adam grinned as she shot a glare at him.

"So Jensen what does Eliza Cassan have to do with this?" Malik asked

"She might know where Dr. Sandavol is, and that's our best lead" he answered

"Be careful I could never trust that Picus News" she advised

Ciri looked out the window seeing snowfall, surprised since she hadn't seen any while she was here. Seeing the Picus News station come into sight Malik landed just a few feet away. Getting off with relief the two made way to the station. Pulling out her gun. Malik left quickly before being spotted, Ciri pulled out her revolver while also taking a photo of Montreal.

"You won't be needing that much for this mission" Adam advised

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but keep it handy"

As they made way to the restricted section.

"So tell me what that was at the motel in Hong Kong" he asked

Confused at first she remembered her use of her ability in fighting Belltower private soldiers.

"My flash, I can't use it as much here since this world lacks energy needed" she explained

Nodding the two entered through an emergency exit. Going bit aways down seeing a few cameras, Adam hacked them. Going further in sneaking under its gaze. They saw a few guards at the entrance, but what they needed to get to was the security room. Hacking the door Adam made it close drawing their attention away. Again he had to access the lock of the door to security. With only a few seconds he was able to get in with Ciri close the blinds.

"Okay what're we looking for?" Ciri asked in a hushed tone

"I need to shut down the security measures, you look for anything that shows us where Eliza is" he answered

Nodding she began to rummage through the Head of Securitys desk. Only seeing a few papers with useless information, seeing a small pad on the desk.

' _New passcode for downstairs elevator_ : _0278'_

"Good to know" she whispered

Adam had finally entered into the system as he began to shut down cameras and drones. Ciri had finally found something worth reading, it was today's schedule. With a side note written in the corner.

' _Eliza has been acting strange I brought in one of our techs to look into it_ , _but hopefully they'll have her checked before she goes on I'll make sure to give him access to the lower levels_ '

"Adam seems she's going to be in lower parts of the station" she noted as she read the paper

"Why would they have an interview in the lower levels? And a tech?" He asked

"Maybe it isn't an 'interview'?" Ciri suggested though she didn't know much about these things

Adam looked outside the window with his thermal vision, seeing that the guards were beginning to move. One moved towards the door, as it opened he investigated til a punch from Ciri made his lights go out. Pulling him in Adam shot his stun gun knocking the other out. The two made way down to the lower levels, the elevator was accessible since Ciri had the code. The two slowly moved down as the music played, Ciri swayed back and forth singing along. Til a ding sounded and the doors opened, the two readied their guns with lethal weaponry. Loading her revolver as Adam lead, a good look around and you could tell that the tech here was slightly more advanced.

"Hello"

A voice echoed as the monitors showed a man, one Adam recognized as his fists clenched.

"You! You're the terrorist who attacked Sarif Industries"

"How perceptive of you" he said in his thick accent possibly middle eastern

Ciri was confused as she aimed her revolver at the screen. Lowering it as he still continued.

"I see you came to see Eliza Cassan, but unfortunately she can't unscheduled appointments so I must ask you to leave" he mocked

The screen went black as a large squad came in guns blazing. The two fired back, Adam took a look in his arms seeing he still had two full canisters. Adam nodded at Ciri as she replied with her own. Coming out of cover Ciri fired giving Adam time to rush into the squad.

"Take cover!" Adam shouted as Ciri did as instructed

Slamming his fist into the ground activating the torpedo system. The small projectiles flew and fired into the ground exploding. The whole squad was soon killed, as they fell with shrapnel inside their bodies. Ciri came out amazed as the smoke cleared. Adam raised as he looked around.

"So you had that in your fancy arm" Ciri asked as she stepped over the bodies

Nodding slowly they began to move further down, but this time they would have trouble. Going down the stairwell a few men came up as Adam and Ciri fired knocking a few straight down to the floor. A storm of gunfire was heard and echoed, pushing through. Landing on the last floor, the two went down the hall. Another squad intercepted them focusing the fire on them. Ciri fired a few well placed rounds til she had to reload, Adam returned rapid fire after a near miss.

"Adam! Can you do that thing from before!!?" She shouted as she loaded

"No! It needs to cool down!" He answered

Cursing Ciri fired back killing another few, Adam brought out his dual blades. Charging in he sliced and stabbed those that tried to stop him. Ciri followed behind firing a shot killing one, and kicking another followed by a stab from Adam. The two working together was amazing the squad fell one by one. As they reached the end they came to a door. Breathing heavily and sweating Adam opened it, guns ready the two didn't see anything, but large glass shards of some sort. Scanning the room when the familiar face of Eliza Cassan appeared. The woman walked as the two lowered their guns.

"Adam Jensen" she said in a silky voice

She was particularly focused on Adam as she got closer.

"I see you received my message" she concluded

"What message?" Ciri asked

Eliza looked at the young woman as she approached her.

"Dr. Sandavol, an unexpected name on the list the hacker was about to receive" she answered

"Why Dr. Sandavol?"

Eliza then brought up a photo of the attack Sarif Industries and Dr. Sandavol.

"During the attack on Sarif Industries, the mercenary company captured your lead scientists including Megan Reed" she explained

"Megan Reed, is dead so was her team during the explosion" he retorted

"A fabrication, so that others wouldn't look closer, Dr. Sandavol was part of the operation"

Adam still wasn't convinced he needed more.

"Isn't strange that a man who allies with Purity First activists would also practice augmented surgery?"

"So the two are connected, but how?"

Another photo of neural implants showed.

"Dr. Sandavol is skilled in his practice and was needed to remove the implants in their neural pathways, so they could no longer be tracked" she explained

"How could he cover up his connection to a large attack on Sarif Industries?" Adam questioned

"He couldn't, but William Taggart could with his connections Dr. Sandavol would go unnoticed" she answered

Ciri had followed them throughout their conversation, and understood it clearly.

"Yes, but there has to be more why did he remove the impant? Couldn't just be because they can be tracked" Ciri asked

Seeing the point in the question he refocused on Eliza to signal her to answer the question.

"You would have to ask him that yourself, he's hiding in a office building here Montreal" she answered

Adam nodded as he looked at Ciri who had a determined look as well.

"We need to go, come with us" Adam advised as he went to grab her hand

Instead it went through her showing her as a hologram. She smiled with a sad expression.

"You want to help me you can't, but I appreciate the gesture" she said approaching him placing a kiss that only he could feel as she disappeared

Adam stood for a moment as turned to face Ciri.

"Let's go" he said as she nodded

Seeing something he pushed Ciri out the way, as strong kick landed in his chest. As another landed in Ciris stomach pushing them apart. A heavily augmented woman stood with two SMGs looking down on them.

"Shit" Ciri cursed

As the woman aimed her two weapons at each.


	12. Chapter 12

The woman stood glancing at both of them with a glare. Ciri stared her down, as Adam reached into his coat pocket. Throwing a flash grenade it blinded the woman for a second. Ciri charged attempting to tackle her, but was thrown away. Adam took hold of her wrist before she could fire, til an unexpected kick to the face caused him to let go of his hold. His lungs were knocked out of breath by a second kick to the chest. The woman quickly disappeared as the two recovered.

"Where that hell did she go?" Ciri asked

The two stood back to back, looking for any sign of movement.

"Adam can you see her?"

Turning his vision into thermal he didn't see her body signature anywhere.

"No, she must be using a special suite that covers her body signature" he explained

Keeping an eye out the woman appeared in front Ciri, as she went to strike her she dodged it landing a strong hit to her stomach. Then disappeared again, as Adam attempted to aid he was struck to the knee. She struck Ciri again then Adam in a quick series of attacks.

"Damn! This is frustrating" she cursed

"We're trapped here, we need to split make her efforts more extensive" he explained

"Alright"

The two ran apart keeping an eye out, Ciri kept her revolver handy. Walking around cautiously while also rotating make sure she had every spot covered. In a second she was on one knee, as the agent struck the back off her leg. Attempting to elbow her, it was caught as Ciri gripped her wrist. Taking her down into an armbar Adam saw the struggle. Ciri tightened her hold, the woman pulled out a small bayonet. Cutting Ciris thigh letting her go, as Adam went to strike a strong left she rolled away. Ciri got back up and shot twice as the woman disappeared again.

"Fuck, so close" Ciri cursed

The woman appeared behind her with one smg aimed. Adam pushed Ciri down as the bullets went passed her. Adam shot a few gunshots himself, as the circled each other. Ciri got up and intercepted her with a sweep kick to her legs. Falling the ashen haired woman kicked the smg out of her hand, then landed a knee to her face. Disappearing not before getting hit by a gunshot from Adam. Her suit was now useless sense her blood ran down her suit, making her visible to both of them. Deactivating her cloaking system, she used her only smg to fight. Firing at Adam who barrel rolled away, she rushed Ciri with a flying knee. Ciri blocked throwing a right hook, as a strong fight of hand to hand began. Blocking and parrying away any attacks, Adam got up and entered throwing right straight to her jaw. Ciri followed it up with her own knee the midsection, then a jab to her nose as Adam went to strike she activated an emp. The augmented agent was disoriented as he kicked him on his back. Ciri rushed her to give Adam time to recover. Throwing a punch combo as it was redirected, Ciri was struck in the mouth then swept off her feet and onto her side. Drawing blood from her mouth, before the woman could stomp on her Ciri rolled away.

Firing the bullets as Ciri continued to roll away, Adam recovering kicked the gun out of her hand. Swinging at her she ducked striking his ribs, catching her fist he tossed her away. Revealing a blade she began to slash and slice he dodged just barely escaping the tip of the blade. As he dodged a slash she kicked him of his feet again.

Ciri charged the woman redirected the blade towards her, catching the blade as it pierced through her hand. Fighting against the force she pulled it down then slammed her elbow into the agents neck. Knocked out of breath she pulled her down to the ground. Pulling the blade out blood began to stream out of the hole it made.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled in pain clenching her fist

The woman rushed again throwing a kick, Ciri blocked it and tackled her. Holding her down Ciri began to punch her til she was kicked off. Approaching Ciri with her smg that had be disarmed from her earlier. Aiming at her she was about to fire til Ciri beat her to it by firing a well placed shot to her chest. Then she fired again as the woman stumbled backwards. Til Adam stabbed her with his Nano blade. She fell to the ground as blood began to pour out of her. Falling to the ground she glared at the two who were now bruised and with small bits of blood on them. She soon went lifeless as her eyes closed, Eliza Cassan reappeared.

"You should hurry Adam, or you might not see the truth" she advised revealing an elevator that would take them to the surface soon disappearing

Taking the elevator Ciri did a quick patch job tying a cloth from her jacket. Adam then handed her a Hypo-stim.

"What's this?"

"A Hypo-Stim it'll help with the pain" he answered

Taking the cap off and injecting the needle into her forearm. The pain began to numb as the bleeding began to stop.

 **Montreal**

The two walked through the snow covered city, Ciri took a few pictures as they walked. Finding the office building the two walked without any trouble most likely because of Eliza Cassan. Upon entering the office they saw Dr. Isaias Sandoval who sat with a gun.

"Dr. Sandavol" Adam says as he and Ciri enter

Looking at the two as he took a glance at the gun that lay on his desk.

"We know what you did? And who you really are?" Ciri suggested as she leaned against a wall

"And what might that be? Miss..."

"Who we are isn't something that matters, but what does is you helped with that attack on Sarif Industries" Adam advised as he circled around to the front of the desk

Sandoval just let his eyes gloom down to the gun, as if contemplating his decision.

"When you leave, I will be imprisoned and my future will end" he explained sorrowfully

"Where are the scientists?" Ciri asked

Sandoval glanced at the younger woman, who had her arms crossed.

"I was taken to an unknown research facility, by William Taggarts insistence" he began as the two listened intently

"There I met a man named Namir, the one who lead the attack on your building" he explained

"Where they took the science team" Adam assumed

"Yes, but what I didn't know was who I was doing the task for"

"So you did for someone you didn't know?" Ciri asked

"Yes, but I did hear were two names, two very interesting names: Zhao Yun Ru, and Tai Yong Medical" he answered

Adam and Ciri looked at each other, as they left the office.

"Thank you for cooperating with us" Adam said

Looking back at the gun he held it in his hand, and placed it in his mouth. Then a loud bang could be heard, as the doctor fell to the ground dead.

Outside the building the two walked down the streets.

"Whose this Zhao Yun Ru?"

"The CEO of Tai Yong Medical, and located in Hong Kong" he answered

"So...we have to fly back?" Ciri asked in fear and anxiety

"Afraid so"

"Very well, let me just get ready"

Adam called David Sarif as Ciri composed herself.

"David"

" _Yeah_ , _Adam what did you find_?"

"Taggart was part of the attack, he covered up Dr. Sandavols involvement" he explained

" _What_? _William Taggart part of this_ , _now that's a stretch_ , _but I believe you_ "

"We're on our way back to Hong Kong, Tai Yong Medical might be involved as well" he explained

" _If your going into their headquarters expect a fight_ "

"Always do"

Hanging up Ciri came back with her hands still shaking.

"You ready?"

"If what I ate stays where it is, then yes"


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving back in Hong Kong Adam knew that Zhao Yun Ru would be in her building.

"Zhao should be in Tai Yong Medical HQ, but once we enter keep an eye out some of Namirs men should be gaurding" he advised

"Alright, got it"

" _Adam_!" Pritchard said over the comm

"Yes, Pritchard"

" _You need to get to a medical station immediately_ "

"What for?"

" _It's advised that those with augments_ , _get an update with a software boost so get to one and get it over with_ " Pritchard answered hurriedly hanging up

Adam sighed looking at Ciri as she had an amused expression.

"C'mon let's go get you your check up" she said nodding forward

Entering the medical center that offered public services. As Adam was one of the first ones in, Ciri sat in the waiting room. Reading a fashion magazine along with a few health ones as well. Flipping through a few pages at a time, getting a few glances from the men in the room. Something she was used to, but she learned to ignore it. She began to wonder how Geralt and the others were, were the Hunt attacking them to get information on where she was? Were they alright? Shaking her head right now Adam her new found amongst others needed her help. She had met many wonderful people here: Malik who acted like an older sister like Triss, Pritchard a stubborn man with good intentions, David Sarif like a uncle though she had seen or interacted with him very little. Adam though had treated her as a partner she felt she was with Geralt when by his side. Glancing at the hall where Adam had disappeared through. Looking at her watch that she had gotten used to reading. The digital digits appeared showing it had been hour.

"This is taking forever" she sighed quietly

Glancing back after forty minutes Adam came out. Throwing the magazine back onto the coffee table she hopped out of her chair.

"I almost thought you weren't coming out" she joked

"Hospitals are like, but now let's go we need to hurry before Zhao leaves if she hadn't already" he advised

Quickly leaving the two arrived back at Tai Yong Medical, entering they saw the lobby was devoid of security. Ciri looked over the desk seeing no one hiding behind it. Nodding as she glanced at Adam, going further in they began to see figures that resembled the human body. Detailed muscle systems, all standing in different poses.

"This is disturbing" Ciri commented

As the two walked they saw a woman wearing a Chinese style dress, her showed features of her heritage, and her hair put in a traditional style. She turned to face them, with a wicked smile.

"So you must be David Sarifs dogs, Adam Jensen and you I do not know" she commented as she circled around them

"You know you have the science team" Ciri said with a determined look

"And we know you were involved in the attack on Sarif Industries" Adam followed up

The woman didn't like she was in distress as she looked at them with a wary eye.

"Tai Yong Medical, is very influential power, with very influential backers" she said cryptically

"What're you saying?"

"You would not know, so there isn't a point in telling" she answered

"Fine, tell me this then why did you remove the science teams implants?" Adam asked

She turned around pulling out a small switch.

"Sarif Industries has the biggest network and largest distribution of augmented implants, so tell me Jensen did you get your upgrade?" She asked pushing the switch

Adam shouted in pain and agony falling to the ground clutching his head. His systems were glitching, his eyesight and hearing were malfunctioning.

"Adam! Are alright!"

Ciri tried to aid him, but she felt a strong grip on the back of her neck. Looking it was Namir in a fully augmented system. He had hidden himself as one of the statues. Smiling as he tossed her far across the room through one of the glass displays. Adam attempted to recover, but Namir backhanded him as he slid across the room.

Zhao Yun Ru had left as the two were distracted. Namir soon disappeared using his stealth tech. Ciri had got back on her feet steadily, her face with small cuts from the glass. Adam struggled as his systems were still unresponsive. He would have to relay on his standard vision and hearing. Scanning the area they stood drawing their guns.

"Damn, not again" Ciri cursed

The two took cautious steps playing the cat and mouse game again. Ciri was trained by Geralt to fight creatures who used similar abilities, but to fight people who can use them with this much efficiency.

Listening to every noise the two made sure not to let their gaurd down. The man reappeared firing an assault rifle, both partners took cover. Ciri brought her revolver, firing blindly shooting misfires. Adam saw his chance charging Namir, attempting to grab his rifle. The terrorist threw him to the ground gripping by the throat. Lifting him off the ground not expecting Ciri to punch Namir in the jaw. Dropping Adam he retaliated with a punch of his own, but Namir parried it. Throwing his own as it too was parried, Ciri struck a kick to Namirs knee as Adam struck his jaw. Attempting to throw another punch, but Namir caught it and flipped him on his back. Then kick Ciri in the chest, seeing a break in their assault. Stomping towards his rifle, taking aim Adam rushed him wrestling over the rifle.

Firing as they struggled over the weapon. Finally Adam broke it in half using his half to smash it over Namirs head. Stumbling back Ciri kneed his side as he went to backhand her. Adam cut his arm off and then impaled him with his left blade. Namir coughed up blood as it began to run out of his body. Ciri picked up a piece of glass jumping on Namir stabbing it into his neck. He struggled trying to get her off of himself, she did as he fell to the floor. Picking up her revolver the two walked over as he began to die. Ciri loaded her weapon and put a bullet into Namirs head.

"I hate that shit" she said wiping some blood off her mouth

Adam still winced as his augments were still malfunctioning. Ciri decided to use her comm to call Pritchard.

"Pritchard?" She said

" _Ciri_? _What happened you never use the comm_ "

"Adam his augments are are acting strange" she answered as the man sat on a broken display

" _Let me see_ , _the new upgrade he received is sending off a signal that seems to be disrupting his systems_ "

"So what do we do?"

" _I'm sending an address of one of Adams associates_ , _he maybe be able to help_ "

"Okay"

Helping Adam up they began to walk to the address given. She was horribly lost, but soon got the hang of it. Coming to a broken down electronics store, entering she saw a man heavily augmented and with short curly black hair. Also wearing a customized doctor coat, looking at a few broken augments.

"Oh who might you be?" He asked with a thick accent, most likely European

"I'm Ciri, I hear you might know Adam Jensen" she answered

"Jensen!" He said seeing the man himself stumble in

"Koller" he said with a bit of pain in his voice

"Jesus Jensen let's get you into the chair" he said as went further in

Following they came into a dark room with a dark black leather chair in the center. Sitting Adam in the seat the man began to turn on his computer.

"What happened?" He asked

"He got that new upgrade that everyone got, but it caused him pain when it was turned on" Ciri answered

"I see" he said looked at the monitor and listening to her description

Going to a medical tray he pulled out a Hypo-stim injecting it. Then began to pull out a number of things.

"Jensen, I'm going to put you under, and get rid of that shit that's in your system" he explained as Adam blacked out

"Is he going to be alright?" Ciri asked

"Don't worry he's in good hands"


	14. Chapter 14

**Wlyman2009**

: **probably not due to the fact that Adams augments are high tech and** **requires a strict diet to keep them functional** : **protein bars** , **energy drinks etc**. **So probably not sorry**.

Koller had started to remove the upgrade, Ciri was kind of worried. Since Kollers operation looked dangerous as he was inside of Adams head.

"So who are you? Sorry, I forgot when you came in with Jensen" Koller mentioned

"Oh, Ciri one of Adams friends" she answered

"Friend? Not many people get that with Jensen" he joked turning to get a screw

Beginning to remove the upgrade carefully. Ciri was getting anxious as she saw him work, but had to calm down. His hands began to slowly move out of the opening. Soon he had a small chip on a steel tray, as now he was beginning to patch up Adam.

"So what was it? Pritchard said it was disrupting his augments, but that was all" she asked

"Well 'Pritchard' was right, whoever did this piece of work knew what they were doing, a strong signal could make his augs go haywire" he explained as he closed the open incision

"So are you a doctor?" She asked

"A black market doctor, but one that doesn't really deal with underground bullshit" he answered

In a weird way Koller almost reminded her of Dandelion. Especially the way he dressed as he really stood out from everyone else.

"Adam should be getting up soon, but til then could I ask for a favor?" He asked curiously

"Umm...sure"

"You see I need some Neuropozyne, but I can't go out since the Harvesters are looking for me" he explained

"Sure, where do I get it?"

"There is a park up the street can't miss it, a man in a heavy coat will be waiting for me or you in this situation" he answered

Ciri nodded as she memorized his directions, and the way back. Her hands in pocket she took her time as she strolled down the road. Hoping was alright she came to the park seeing the man Koller had described for her. Approaching him he was a bit anxious as he looked at the young woman.

"Are you looking for Koller?"

"Yes, he send you?"

"Yes, he did" she answered

He then gave her a small paper bag, as he quickly left. Looking down at the bag she quickly left. Returning she saw Koller with a few boxes of food.

"Aw your back thank you for this" he said gratefully taking the bag

"What's this?" She asked

"Oh just some food, I paid some a courier to get it for us" he answered

"So hows Adam?"

"He's fine, just needs to rest before he gets back to work" he answered as the two sat down

Opening the boxes Ciri saw food of pork, rice and other delicious things. Looking at Kollers his wasn't as appetizing. All had light coloring and looked strange.

"What're you eating?" She asked

"Oh I have a strict diet, food I have to eat to keep my augs operational" he answered

"Really?"

"Yes, protein, vitamins, all I need to keep healthy" he answered pointing at the food

Nodding she looked at Adam who still sat in the chair. Looking back at his food she began to eat. A few hours went by as Koller monitored Adams systems. Ciri paced back and forth as she waited for him to wake up, she had also been taking his calls mostly David Sarif who called to check up on his condition.

"Do you know how long it's going to take?"

"I really don't, it was in his system for awhile he might be like this for days" he answered

Looking at the monitor Koller could see Adams vitals were in good condition. He did his brain was showing activity, this meant he was showing some sort of awareness.

"Well Jensen is doing good, he just needs time" he explained

"Very well, but we need to hurry or Zhao Yun Ru could plan to do the same" she sighed

"What do you mean?"

"The head of Tai Yong Medical, she did this apparently those upgrades every got will do the same" she answered

"Well...shit" he cursed

"What? Did you receive one?"

"No, no one touches my body, but me that way there is no excuse for what happens" he explained

In that moment Adam began to move, sitting up the two rushed to his side.

"Adam are you alright?" She asked

"Yes...just a headache" he answered

"Jesus, Jensen you had some wacky tech in your system" Koller addressed

"Koller? I didn't expect to see you? I thought you were in Prague"

"I was I come to Hong Kong for supplies one of the biggest markets actually" he said in a matter-of-fact sense

"What was the problem? My systems went down"

"You had that biochip in your system, the 'upgrade' everyone got it gave off a signal that apparently causes your aggression to spike" he explained

"And everyone got one"

"David said to call him when you recovered" Ciri noted as she remembered their last comm

Adam got up as Koller left the room, not wanting to get involved in corporate secrets. The monitor turned on as the phone began to dial, the screen then showed David.

"Adam? Great you're alive! Ciri told me what happened" he explained

"Sarif, what happened while I was out?" He asked

"Well the Panchaea conference is coming up, and I along with Hugh Darrow are going" he explained

"Zhao Yun Ru is planning something, something that could effect those with augments, but I don't know where she is"

"Now that you mention it, she is going to be here for the conference"

"What? Why?"

"I was wondering the same thing, but now that you've told me I even more suspicious so now I need and Ciri to come to the conference" Sarif said in a pleaded tone

"We'll call Malik"

"Malik?" Ciri said in fear

"And we'll get a flight to Panchaea" Adam notified

"Okay, good hurry the conference is tomorrow morning, and if you hurry without bad weather you could get here before it starts" David suggested before signing off

Adam walked passed Ciri picking up his coat. Ciri was left in a state of fear, picturing the lift off in her head.

"You were joking right?" She asked

"Nope" he responded immediately

"Right, of course you weren't" she sighed

The two left as Koller sat at his front desk.

"So I take you two are leaving" he joked

"Yes, afraid so" Ciri answered as the two turned to face the aug doctor

"Too bad you were growing on me, but if you need anything I'll be in Prague" he said

"You're leaving?" Adam asked

"Yes, Harvesters are coming and I've got everything set up for my trip back to Prague" he explained

The trio exited as Koller was the last one locking the doors. Using a steel chain placing a padlock on it as well as a sign that read closed.

"So I guess this is farewell Jensen and Ciri"

"I guess it is, going back to Prague?" Adam asked

"Yes, still have my book shop to tend to, so if you're passing by come and say hello" he suggested as he shook both of their hands and left

Adam and Ciri looked on as they smiled seeing him leave.

"I like him" Ciri commented

"He's a good man, and I hope he stays safe" Adam agreed

"Me too"

"Now let's go, I already messaged Malik" he said walking passed her

"Shit" she cursed as she remembered what was happening

The two were now on their way to Panchaea. Hoping they could stop this before it got worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wlyman2009**

\- **Thank you** , **and I will try to make the ending emotional**

Panchaea was a small island under construction, but one that could hold the people needed to build. David sat with his assistant, looking over his presentation encase he was called upon. Uneven footsteps were heard as he looked up he saw Hugh Darrow.

"Darrow, apologies I didn't see you there for a second" he apologized shaking his hand

"It's alright we all have something to distract us while we're here" he reassured

"Well my distraction is also my reason for being here" he replied taking his seat

"Like I said we all have our distraction"

"Sir, keep an Zhao Yun Ru"

"Why on earth would I?"

"I just have a feeling that she isn't here for the political stand point" he answered vaguely returning to.his work

Hugh looked down at him with a wary eye hobbling away. Sarif saw his feeble form leave to take a seat somewhere. Hugh was the first to speak at the conference started, and everyone would listen when he spoke.

Outside of Panchaea was copter flying just thirty minutes out. Ciri was holding tight the seats, she was now extremely terrified of flying. Adam looked at the monitor the two saw the conference was about to air. Hugh Darrow wobbled onto the screen when he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our world has overcome great strife, discrimination, and division, but is augmentation the key to that future of utopia? No, if we are to advance as a society we must do so with our own skin, our blood and sweat making the foundation not oil and grease" he addressed

Adam was confused Hugh Darrow was the inventor of augments, why would he damn his own creation?

"So it is my duty, no my obligation to show you how flawed such a future could lead" he said holding out a remote

"The age of an artificial future, is over!" He declared as he pressed it

Many of the people there began to scream, howl in pain. A few fell to the ground as others began to fight and kill others. Going berserk destroying everything and anyone as the cameras went black. The three inside the copter looked on in horror.

"We're about to land so be ready" Malik informed

The two got up put of their seats, much to Ciris dislike. Getting ready she would need more than her revolver. Taking a rifle and grenades that Adam gave a short crash course on. The two were ready to encounter anything they came by.

"We need to find Hugh Darrow"

"Why? We should find David first"

Adam thought on it for moment during their time, he had protected her. Even on missions and she was unofficially part of Sarif Industries.

"We'll split up, you find Sarif I'll Hugh" he explained

She was hesitant, but was up for the challenge.

"Okay, but where could I find him?"

"He most likely went the safest spot, check the housing they have here or he might try to contact us by comm" he advised as nodded

The two jumped off the as Malik hovered over and left quickly. Aiming their guns they moved in, seeing a few workers wandering. Taking cover Adam threw a stone as they reacted savagely charging towards it.

"We can't communicate with them, so we need to avoid any contact so we don't seriously hurt them" he explained

"I'll go to housing you go find Darrow" Ciri suggested as she began to move in

Adam did the same this time heading towards the Conference room.

Ciri

The ashen haired woman walked down the hallways, as she got halfway a worker saw her. Seeing Ciri he charged as did others who heard the commotion. Not wanting to hurt them she ran only shooting legs out. Falling over each other the horde chased her as she ran into a faculty closet. Looking for something to help she spotted a vent, climbing atop a rack she began to tug at the vent. The pounding of the door made her panic and rush. A few more pounds and the door came down. Finally the vent gave way as she retreated inside, almost caught by the raging worker.

Taking shallow breaths she looked at the opening with relief. Turning she began to crawl through the small space.

"In a fucking vent again" Ciri cursed

Adam

Adam had taken down a few workers and agents who were berserk, using non-lethal action. Til he finally came into the conference room, where a man sat with his cane. Looking up he saw Adam walking towards him.

"It needed to be done"

"The mass murder of thousands, yes I'm sure it did"

"What did you want me to do? Humanity is losing itself just look at you more machine than man" High challenged

Adam looked at his metallic hands, then returned his gaze back at Darrow.

"I didn't ask for this"

"No one did, that's why others shouldn't look at them as a last hope" he began

"But"

"But what?"

"I'm sure there are many, who are thankful for them, thankful they can walk with children and grandchildren without much pain, that they can see faces of loved ones, hold hands with them those people didn't want much, but to do so and you thought that this would help?" Adam asked pointing at the screen

"What did you want me to do! They needed to know!"

"This didn't show them nothing, but fear and death meaningless blood spilled because you wanted to prove a point" Adam scolded

Hugh looked at the raging innocence killing and destroying all that they saw. Hugh then sunk in his chair with a sorrowful look.

"Zhao Yun Ru, she's underneath Panchaea in an underground base she's controlling the signal find her you end it" he explained

Adam nodded as he left to do so, but first he needed to find Ciri.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciri had crawled through the vents for a good ten minutes, seeing almost no end.

"Will this ever end?" She growled pushing on

Til she saw an open vent pushing more peaking out. No one was there as coming down entering a meeting room.

"Hello Adam?"

"Sarif, it's Ciri I'm making my way towards you" she responded in a hushed whisper

"Good, but is Adam with you?"

"No we spilt so he could find Darrow where are you?"

"Me and a few made it to a med bay try to get here soon"

Nodding to herself she crouched and tried to leave without a sound. Unfortunately she was going to encounter more berserk workers and people.

Going down the hall she saw a few workers, rushing passed them a broom fell. Hearing it they charged in the sounds direction, she began to run. Running turning back she shot out their legs falling she didn't hear one come from behind and snatch the rifle out of her hands. Struggling he threw both her and the rifle away. Scrambling away she pulled out her revolver taking shot at his chest. Falling down dead Ciri back on her feet, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"This world is trying to kill me" she sighed out reloading her revolver

Taking she began to go deeper fucking down another hall. Seeing a sign that gave direction, Ciri was getting close. Taking another right a few more spotted her first this time. She didnt have enough bullets to handle this group. So she instead ran faster than she thought. Pushing carts and racks over to block their way, but still found a way to catch up. She fired a bullet into the one leading making them all stumble. Charging she kneed on in the face, punching another in the stomach then an elbow to the face. One got up for her to kick his head.

"This is a pain in the ass"

Rushing she came upon the med bay doors. Knocking the doors stayed closed, knocking again still no response. She didn't want to raise her voice encase if there was any more nearby. After a moment went by the doors opened as she barged in. Seeing Sarif and others sitting waiting for help.

"Sarif" she said giving a small hug which he returned

"Ciri, I didn't think you'd make it, but where's Adam?"

"He should be finding Hugh Darrow" she answered

Sarif looked frustrated and anxious, a worldwide panic was causing people to go crazy.

"This isn't good, Darrow just gave those with augments a virus we need to take it down" he explained

"A virus?"

"Those like Adam are exposed to an infection via there augments right now everyone in the world are attacking, hurting people" he answered

"How did they know how to do that?"

"For the augments to work they have to accept the human part needed, so they're connected to the rest of us all they had to do was 'hack' the human body to place the virus" he explained the best he could

"Okay, what kind of virus did they place?"

"An internal signal, see the body reacts to what our senses give us, and react on what is given in this case our body thinks it's in a state of danger causing our aggression spike and stay"

"So when we turn the signal off?"

"It should elevate and return everyone to normal, but I feel the trauma after will be the worst" he answered

Ciri was utterly shocked that one something like this could destroy a world. This almost felt bigger than the frost they had been facing. Then a bang on the door was heard turning they saw Adam come in.

"Adam you're alright" Ciri said with a welcomed smile

"Yes, but now we need to head to the lower levels Zhao is boosting the trigger that's how the signal is getting out" Adam answered

"Good, but we have a horde of people to get through" she noted

"Not necessarily" Sarif added

"What do you mean?" Adam asked his boss

"I can call Pritchard on my private comm and hopefully he can get another route open for you to use" Sarif answered

The two nodded running down halls as they did Pritchard called in.

"You two there's an emergency exit that leads to a tunnel, get far enough down you'll come to a elevator that will lead where you want to go"

"Thanks Pritchard" Ciri said this time which the tech grumbled

Doing so they headed towards the exit that had the tunnel just as said, following down the tunnel they came to an elevator. Entering the two pressed the last button on the panel. Both began to move down slowly, Ciri felt like this would be the end.

"Adam"

"Yes?"

"...if this doesn't go well, it was good to meet you and the others also to have this adventure" she spoke as if saying farewell

"The feeling is mutual, and hopefully when this is over you can return home" he reassured her

In truth she wouldn't mind not going back, over time she had considered Detroit her home. Everyone had became part of her family. A light blinked, and the two arrived to the lower level. Aiming they cautiously moved in a dark room with red LED lights to illuminate their sight. Walking in it seemed to be empty, not a thing insight.

"You two are very clever"

Turning they saw the woman herself, Zhao was hooked up to a machine. With a large smile staring down at the two.

"It's over Zhao, surrender now!" Ciri commanded

"I don't think so, months of planning carefully precise, and making sure the connections were there, and you with Sarif Industries had to go getting involved" Zhao spat as if she had won

"Do you really want to be responsible for a mass genocide?" Adam asked trying to challenge her

"If I do they reassured me I would be taken care of, I sacrificed everything for them" she growled

"Who?"

"Those who hide in the shadows with more power than you imagine, they turn the tide of society if they wished, but you know too much and must die" she spat again

Then the walls began to open steam poured out. Revealing a system of wires all attached to four women. Unable to move or leave their cybernetic prison.

"Help us" they all said in unison

"What did they do to you?" Ciri asked

"System needed activation. System needed direction. System needed us" they said

Adam glanced at each of them they all similar DNA, but it looked modified. Scanning the system he found a shocking discovery.

"Their her daughters"

"What?"

Zhao Yun Ru had used her own children as conduits to power the virus. It was incredibly disgusting to Ciri, but they needed to set that aside and save who were being affected.

"We need to stop them" Adam advised

"How?"

"At any cost"


	17. Chapter 17

A squad had came in firing on the two, Zhao ordered the last to confront them. Taking cover behind the pods that confined the Zhao daughters. Ciri fired back killing one, as Adam fired a series of shots. The men too had taken cover, Ciri ran out of cover. Before they could come out of cover Ciri jumped on one. Punching him repeatedly, the others attempted to take aim. Using the man as a shield she fired killing them, then shot the human shield. Getting up another group of men fired taking cover, a stray bullet caught one of the daughters in the head killing her. As she died the signal had gotten weaker.

"Kill them!" Zhao shouted in frustration

Adam saw the slowly weakening signal, deciding a grim fate for the women. Jumping atop one using his blade to pierce her heart. The signal dropped again, the remaining group focused on Adam. Firing he jumped down again taking cover behind the pod. Fired back making her way to Adams position, as she got to her destination.

"Adam! Why did you kill her!?" She asked shocked

"It's either they die, or stay alive and bound to those machines!" He retorted loading his gun

Ciri took a peak at the last one, and clench her eyes before moving out of cover. Firing the bullet killed the last one, as Adam threw a grenade at the remaining men. All that was left was Zhao herself, the two came out of cover dusting themselves off.

"You go get Sarif and the others out of here" Adam advised

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle Zhao"

Ciri couldn't explain it, but she had a bad feeling. Nodding the younger ashen haired woman left to do so. Adam moved farther into the base underneath Panchaea. Looking at a code based lock it only took a few minutes to unlock. There he saw Zhao hooked up to a machine as well, but her eyes were bleeding with a small bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

"So...you win Jensen" she chuckled as she stared at him through her blurry red vision

"You brought this on yourself" he retorted

"The unjust will meet an unjust end? How cliché"

"Who did this? And why did they do it?"

Zhao didn't respond taking in a breath.

"The, Illuminati"

Adam stayed silent as she began to explain everything.

"They don't want Augments, to become advanced for fear of...what could happen to the human race" she answered in sharp breaths

"So you became their puppet?"

"Yes, just like you will die here!"

Pressing a trigger a self destruct had began. Looking around electronics and wiring came undone.

 **Ciri**

Making it in record time she had began to escort Sarif and others. She felt an explosion shaking the island.

"We need to move now!!"

All began to run trying to make it out before the foundation gave. Ciri just hoped that Adam would make it out before it did.

"C'mon everyone!!" Sarif shouted ushering everyone out the exit

The last to leave were Ciri and himself.

 **Adam**

Feeling everything giving way he needed a way out.

" _Adam_ "

"Eliza"

" _There is an exit to your left_ "

Rushing towards it he came to a room that felt stable.

"What now"

" _Unfortunately you will not escape the blast_ , _but this room will absorb most of it_ _you will survive_ "

Adam looked around and contemplated what would happen next.

 **Ciri**

Ciri stood with everyone as Malik and Sarif began to pack everyone in the copter.

"Ciri! We need to leave!!" Malik shouted

"No! we need to wait for Adam!"

Not seeing Adam anywhere in sight, she went to go look for him. As she escaped Sarif and Maliks sight an unexpected person appeared before her. He was an elf wearing dark blue robes, his hair was a grayish, and was very slim looking.

"Ciri, I am Avall'ch"

"I don't care! Right now my friend needs me!" She shouted in anger

Rushing passed her wrist was caught, as he had caught it.

"Let me go!" She shouted trying to escape his hold

"You will come with me" he said sternly

"No! My friend needs me!!" She fought

Escaping the strong hold, she pulled out her pistol. Aiming it him he stood still as didn't what it could do.

"My friend needs me"

"And everyone else needs you, you must stop the frost or this world will be the same as the others" he explained

Looking at him with fearful eyes, an enormous cloud of fire with the sound of thunder appeared. Ciri looked back and saw where Adam had been. She fell to her knees as shock and a small tear ran off her cheek. Avall'ch approached her with no empathy towards her loss.

"Come, we must go"

Getting up with no fight in her, she left in a flash of blue.

 **Adams Apartment**

"Gather your things, and let's go" he suggested

As he looked around with an uninterested eye. She began to gather what she could, clothes Malik had gave her, her sword, her camera and lastly the revolver Adam had given. Packing them into a duffle bag, she approached the elf.

"Ready"

Nodding he opened another portal, going through she came to a smell of trees, mud and heat. Looking she had returned home.

"I'm home" she whispered

 **AN** \- **I know the end isn't great** , **but I kind of ran out of ideas on how to end it**. **Sorry and thank you for reading**.


	18. S2: Chapter 1

Riding down the road a ashen haired Witcheress came to a beautiful estate. A large Vineyard smiling as she knew who dwelled inside the estates walls. The steady trod of her horses hooves on the stone a fresh monster head on its side. Finally making it to the stables, jumping off her brown steed. Unstrapping the head of a werewolf she carried it inside. Walking passed Basil who covered his nose at the smell.

Making way into her room she the familiar dark hair of her adopted mother.

"Hello Yen" she huffed

"Ciri? When did you get back?" Yennefer asked as she read a book

"Just now" she yelled from her room

Throwing the head of the beast which her walls were decorated with many others. As she was taking her weaponry off, her foot fell through one of the floor boards. Groaning she bent down, grabbing the piece of wood. As Ciri was about to place back where it was, she saw a pitch black bag. Taking a moment she set the board next to her and pulled the out the dusty duffle bag. Setting it on her lap she opened it. See some of her clothes, her camera and a revolver, her revolver. Even an old communicator that was given to her. Almost nine months since she had seen that world.

"Heard you were back" a calm rusty voice said

Turning she saw him Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf the one that had defeated the Hunt. Leaning against the frame of the door, she smiled grabbing the bag of momentos. Walking passed Geralt placing the duffle bag on the largest table they had. Dumping out what she thought was most fascinating.

"These are things I got while I was on the run from the Hunt" she explained

Geralt looked on with a curious eye, as did Yennefer when she heard the bag fall on the table. Gathering around the table, as well as an unexpected visitor. Triss Merigold walked in with a wide smile.

"Why are all of you gathered around the table?" The red head asked

"Ciri, is just showing us what she picked up while escaping the Hunt" Yennefer answered

That was when she brought out her first item, her revolver the one given to Ciri by Adam.

"What's that contraption?" Yennefer asked

"Oh this is called a revolver, in the world I stayed in this is how they fought from afar than close up" she answered she still remembered the power behind each bullet as it flew through the air

"So you used this?" Triss asked taking the weapon

It was heavier than it looked, rotating it in her hand.

"Yes, and extremely well in fact" Ciri said with a confident grin

"How'd you learn? Can't see it being different from a crossbow" Geralt asked with his arms crossed

Ciris eyes drooped a bit in sadness, fighting down a few tears.

"A man named Adam Jensen, an incredibly skilled spy and assassin" she answered

Yennefer saw Ciri struggle to tell them, as he must have been someone special.

"How do you even hold this?" Triss asked still trying to figure the revolver out

"Oh like this"

Ciri grabbed and held it like Adam had taught her. Geralt looked at her with curiosity the way she held it.

"You hold it like this, so when it shoots you don't fall back" she explained relaxing herself

That was when Yennefer found Ciris camera, examining the mysterious box. Ciri saw her struggle to understand making her amused. Yen composed herself and handed it to Ciri.

"This is my camera" she said as if answering her unspoken question

"What does it do?"

Ciri then turned on the small device, the three were startled by the sound. As the logo left the screen she began to sift through her photos.

"This is my friend Malik" she said showing her a picture of the pilot with her both smiling

The three were amazed by the small painting. How could she get such a clear and detailed picture with such a thing.

"And what does she do?" Yennefer asked

"She pilots, Malik took us to different countries" Ciri answered

She then turned to a picture of Koller who had attempted to take the camera away.

"That's Koller, a doctor he caught me trying to take a picture of him" she chuckled

"Oh and what's he like?" Triss asked

"He kind of reminded me of Dandelion, but just a bit more business minded" she answered

Ciri then flipped to the last picture which happened to be her first. It was her and Adam as she had him in a hug.

Yennefer saw the man he had on all black, his face had metal embedded in it the skin. Her first impression was his sense of style choice was relatable.

Triss took a look and felt a familiarity with him. She wondered who the man was to Ciri. They had seemed to be close by what the photo showed.

Geralt saw the picture how the stranger had a very stoic face. Feeling a kinship to the man in black. Still as curious as the other two.

"That's Adam...he worked for a company and was a very skilled warrior" Ciri explained

"Were you two close?" Triss asked

"Yes, he was the first to help me when I came there and the first to teach me how to fight with guns" she answered with a small smile

She wondered how everyone was, if they worried about since she never came back. Night came as everyone began to eat dinner Ciri was telling a few tale of her time in Deus Ex.

"So I knocked him then I had to crawl through these vents that are small tunnels in buildings that help keep places cool or heated" she explained retelling the mission of find Tong Si Hung

"Sounds dreadful" Yennefer commented taking a drink of wine

"So did you meet anyone over there?" Triss asked coyly

"Like who?" Ciri asked taking a sip of water

"Anyone special? Like this Adam what was he like?" Triss retorted

The other two listen with a bit more attention now.

"He was quiet, but very straight forward though very secretive" she answered

Geralt couldn't help, but think of Yennefer when it came to secrets. After a few more stories of this world nightfall came.

Ciri lay in her bed thinking of her friends wondering if...she should go. It had been months since she left, but Avall'ch once said that time is different for different realms. A month here could be a year there, but she wanted to find out what happened to Adam. Waking abruptly in the night she began to pack her duffle bag.

"I need to know" she whispered

Rushing through the estate she found herself in the middle of the yard. As she was about to flash.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning she saw all three standing in their night wear. Ciri looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay, look I was going to leave" Ciri sighed as she stood in a black hoodie and grey jeans.

"Let me guess: to that world?" Geralt asked folding his arms

"Yeah?" She answered with a uneasy grin

"What are you wearing?" Yennefer asked looking at her dumbfounded

"I'm dressed, in that world this is normal clothing" she answered looking down at herself

"Well wherever you're going we're coming along" Yennefer announced

"What? No, you would be confused, and not to mention out of place" Ciri protested

"We lost you once we're not doing that again" Triss reaffirmed

Ciris face turned sour and soon let out a groan.

"Fine, you can come"

All three smiled as she gave an annoyed expression. Getting ready to jump the three held onto her hands.

"Okay let's go" she said in a flash of green


	19. S2: Chapter 2

A flash of green and the four came to an alleyway. The three were shocked and awed by a sight before them. It looked like a thousand stars were alight.

"I've never seen anything like this" Yennefer spoke softly

"I know right, but fortunately it's night so we get as much glances as we would in the day" Ciri said looking through her duffle bag

Grabbing the comm Ciri turned it on listening for anything.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked the three looked at her as if she was mad

"Ciri?"

"David? Or um Sarif? Is that you?"

"Yes, I haven't heard from you in two years!"

"Two years huh? Well I'm back and I need some help can you do it?"

"Sure just meet me at Adams Apartment"

Nodding she looked at the three who still had confused looks.

"Oh this comm let's me talk to others, but we need to go" Ciri explained showing the small device to them

Yennefer took it in hand examining it as they walked, Triss was still amazed by her surroundings, Geralt felt overwhelmed by everything. His face didn't say it, but his movements did.

"So what's this city called?" Triss asked

"Detroit, a very beautiful place, but it's still dangerous" Ciri answered

Walking on the sidewalk people gave them a few side ways looks. After all the three had on strange outfits. Ciri checked her pockets, and saw she didn't have enough to buy them outfits to blend in. Til she remembered thrift stores sold less than nothing depending on where you go.

 **Thrift Store**

Entering the three began to look for more suitable outfits. Ciri decided just to get Geralt 2x large for his clothing, and got Triss and Yennefer relatively same sizes.

Geralt got a large black shirt used for workout sessions, with a dark coat. A pair of dark jeans along with some boots, as well as a black sweater since it was about to be winter.

Yennefer grabbed what could be seen as business wear. A white dress shirt with a vest, and some black heels, with a pair of black dress pants.

Triss had a similar look except the vest and her shirt is red. Wearing a pair black dress pants and simple boots.

The three felt strange, the clothes clung to their forms. For Yennefer and Triss it was going to draw some attention from the men and a few women. Putting their clothes in the duffle bag, the four continued their way to Adams Apartment. As they got there they saw a moving truck and men walking with furniture. Ciri was confused and rushed to Adams floor. Seeing the men coming in and out of said apartment, upon entering everything was missing.

"What the?" Ciri asked seeing the now empty home

Sarif was ordering the men who had carried the now missing furniture. Seeing each other the two hugged tightly.

"Sarif, it's good to see you" she said with a smile releasing him

"You too, I didn't think I would ever see you, we all thought you were dead" he explained

"Well yeah had to go home after Panchaea" she answered vaguely

"Well you look good"

"Sarif, what happened while I was gone?" She asked still confused

"You don't know? Sarif Industries is gone, everything we worked on is gone Ciri" he explained

Geralt walked through the empty space seeing different footprints. Yennefer and Triss didn't feel an once of magic anywhere.

"How could that happen?" Ciri asked shocked

"After the Incident many of our investors pulled out letting us drop we couldn't recover from what we lost" he explained

"So where is everyone?"

"Malik is flying for private parties, and from what I heard Pritchard went to national security"

"And you?"

"Well these days, I'm more of an consultant with concerns of Aug tech"

"Adam? Did they find his body?" Ciri asked sadly

"Body? Ciri he's still alive"

"What?" She asked shocked

"Yes, he's working for private military section in Prague" he explained

Ciri felt that her breath had been taken from her. She hadn't seen much of this world, but it seems that she would get see a little more.

"Sarif, can you get us to Prague?"

"Yes, no problem I'll call Malik and we'll get you over there in a few hours" he explained dialing her number

"Wait Malik?"

"Yeah, I remember your fear of flying Adam told me, but if you want to get over there this is the only way" he explained

Ciri was still terrified of flying, but she wondered how everyone else would react. The trio stood waiting for her to say something.

"So how we getting to this Prague? Boat?" Yennefer asked

"No"

"Horse?" Geralt asked

"No"

"Then how're we getting there?" Triss asked

"We are going to fly there" she answered

The three looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What do you mean fly?"

In Sarifs SUV the three felt that this was what Ciri meant. Looking as the surroundings sped by their gaze.

"Okay Malik is there, but be careful Ciri the world has changed and not for the better" he advised

"Don't worry, Adam taught me what I needed to know"

"Good, but don't be afraid to make a few contacts that helps nowadays" he suggested

"So Sarif? Can you tell me about Detroit?" Yennefer asked

"It's a very wonderful city" he answered followed by a series of questions that were answered

The two sorceress felt something off about the world. Like it was heavy, but something was missing as well. They soon came to an open runway with a jet in place. Getting out the SUV the group approached the mode of transportation. Malik walked out with a smile on her face seeing Ciri.

"Malik!"

"Ciri!"

The two hugged tightly as if not seeing each other in awhile.

"Long time no see!" Malik yelled in happiness

"I know, but I had plans" Ciri vaguely explained

"Now I hear you're heading to Prague, be careful Ciri I hear the police over there are brutal" Malik warned

The growing news of tension Ciri had been hearing was making her uneasy.

"Oh this is my family, Geralt, Yennefer, and Triss" Ciri introduced after remembering their presence

"Good to meet you" Malik greeted holding out her hand

The three looked at the gesture as odd, but looked to Ciri.

"You shake it like this" Ciri said shaking hands with Malik

The three nodded and did the same, seeing any touch as informal.

"Anyway I'll go get everything ready" Malik informed them as she walked away

Geralt couldn't help the urge to look at Malik in a inappropriate way. Soon receiving a slap from Ciri who glared at him as a warning.

"Thank you Sarif" Ciri said with gratitude

"No problem Ciri, tell Adam I said Hi it could do him some good to see an friendly face after everything" he suggested with a smile

The two hugged once more tightly as she and the others left for the jet. Sarif watched it take off and leave his sight as he too returned to his vehicle.

 **Jet**

The four sat in the airplane with uneasiness. Ciri clutched the sides of her seat, but the other three seemed to have settled in nicely.

"Ciri what's wrong?" Yennefer asked

"I've never really gotten used to flying, and your lucky I got to ride in a copter that was twice as worse than this" Ciri answered

"Yeah, she was screaming and begging to get off" Malik yelled from the cockpit

Geralt felt strange here, like he never existed. His past unknown and his deeds not heard, maybe this is why Ciri like it here. She didn't get special treatment, only her actions spoke louder than her words.

"A few hours til we meet our destination so I suggest you guys get some shut eye" Malik advised

The three began to wander a wave of dreams. As they flew through the air.


	20. S2: Chapter 3

Prague was only a few hours away, Yennefer had awoke to find the sun rising above the clouds. It was amazing, beautiful something she hadn't seen. Ciri was startled from her sleep by turbulence, and saw Yennefer gazing outside the window.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"Beautiful"

"After I would finish screaming, I would be awestruck by the view these contraptions could provide" Ciri joked with a bit of honesty

"We're going to be landing in Prague soon, so be ready"

Entering European airspace the four passengers could see the city. Landing in a private runway they exited the aircraft.

"Thanks Malik" Ciri said hugging her friend

"No problem Ciri, just tell Adam I said 'hey'" she requested

Ciri nodded as the young woman left, the four then wandered the city. Ciri understood what they were talking I'll of the city. She had spotted a young man with augmented legs being beaten by a group of police. Geralt was about to stop the act til Ciri stopped him.

"Ciri, what are you doing?" He asked surprised

"You can't help"

"What?"

"The guards have more men and power than back home, you interfere and he might get worse than that and you as well" she explained

Geralt looked back on the scene, as they walked passed. Triss knew how they felt the prejudice and hatred, but why were hurting their own kind?

"Ciri, why are they hurting that man? What makes him different?" Triss asked

"Here people loose limbs, and it's not possible for them to reattached so man made new ones, ones that could help them: walk, hug, work even" she answered

"So what happened?"

"Two years ago a virus was spread and those very same people went mad, til Adam and I ended" she answered

"So they fear them" Triss concluded as Ciri nodded

"Yes, but anyway Adam must not trust normal hospitals after that, so he might need a black market doctor" She assumed since his last stop was almost his last

Walking down an alley they came face to face with Dvali crime soldiers. One smoked a cigarette as four other surrounded them.

"Walk is pretty thing like you doing here?" He asked in his thick native accent

"We're just passing by" Ciri answered

"Oh then you must toll to pass" he explained

"How much?" Ciri asked

"One hundred"

"A hundred?" Ciri asked a bit shocked

"Yes, unless you want to pay in different way" he said with a grin

The young woman rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with option two" she said as his smile faded when he was struck in the throat

Ciri then punched another in the gut, flipping him on his back. Geralt punched one in the head then an uppercut launching him in the air. Kicking the last leg striking his temple, even knocking a tooth out. Leaving all unconscious, but Ciri ushered them quickly.

"Wait"

The three stopped as she approached the leader. Grabbing him by the collar, waking up again.

"Do you know where a doctor is?" She growled

"There is hospital-"

"Off the books"

"A place called Time Machine, man owns it does" he answered

"Thanks" she said punching him out once again

"A place called Time Machine, what is it?" Triss asked

"No idea, but might as well find out" Ciri answered

They walked through the streets of Prague all full of people both Augmented and Un-Augmented. Seeing a police officer, Ciri approached her.

"Excuse me, officer?"

The Police woman took a look at Ciri obviously she had liking for what she saw.

"Yes, miss what is it?" She asked with grin

"Do you know where a place called the Time Machine is?"

"Is down the street, you can't miss it" she answered

"Thank you"

Leaving they made way down the street til they saw a trail of men. All layed out on the concrete dead, following the bloody path. Soon coming across the store that they were looking for.

"Dammit!!" A voice shouted inside

Entering Ciri was surprised and happy to see a familiar face. Koller who had been gathering his books and the bodies.

"Koller!"

"Ciri! Shit I didn't expect to see you...ever!" He said

The two hugged tightly Ciri took a look around seeing the bodies scattered.

"Koller what happened?"

"Oh just some trouble with Dvali thugs, came lookin for me" he answered with a bite

"What would they want with you?"

"I have an agreement with their boss, and they came looking for why"

"Sorry, to hear that"

Geralt coughed as his adoptive daughter forgot about them once again.

"Oh Koller, this is my family, Geralt, Triss, and Yennefer"

Shaking each hand he stared at Yennefer with a familiarity.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"She kind of reminds me of Jensen, Ciri, dark outfit, hair and a cold stare" he answered

"Talking about Adam, have you seen him?"

"Yes, but first could you help me get all these down in my dungeon?" he asked

"You have dungeons?" Geralt asked surprised

"No, it's what I call my operating room" he explained

The three began to work getting the bodies on a cart and putting them down in his basement. Yennefer examined the operating room, it was dark with metal pieces of armor of sorts. Triss took a look at the chair as small amounts of blood could be seen around it. As well as burnt leather showing a fire had been lit.

"Thanks, it was a really mess when Jensen came" Koller said helping Ciri with the last

"So he was here?"

"Yes, needed a tune up on his augs, but he almost melted the chair" Koller answered as they moved to his operating table

"What do you mean?"

"During those two years Adam was Alaska, for what? No one knows not even himself" he explained

"How can he not know? It is his memory" Yennefer asked

"Yes, but I suspect that someone went in and altered or made sure he couldn't remember" Koller noted

Yennefer truly didn't know the science behind such things, but she knew if ones mind had been altered.

"How's he himself doing?"

"Great, he is the regular Adam Jensen we all know"

"Where does he live?"

"Don't know Ciri, but you can stay til he gets back I sent out to retrieve something that could help with his problem" he suggested

She nodded as her and the others sat in decent condition chairs. Triss looked at the x-ray scans.

"So what was Adams problem?" Ciri asked

"When he came in, all he needed was his augs tuned, but when I tried I saw bunch of untested aug prototypes" he explained

"What happens with all that tech inside Adam?"

"His systems couldn't handle all that power, he needs a special core to level it all out"

"Koller, was it? What are these?" Yennefer asked pointing at the augments hanging in the shop

"You don't know what an Aug is?" He asked

"Could you explain how they function?"

"They attach to the nerve within the body, but they need to be accepted first" he answered

"And if their not?"

"Their is meds called Neuropozyne, that help with that" he answered

Yennefer examined the medical pad that Ciri gave. She was shocked that over three hundred pages were contained in a small device.

"So how've you been?" Koller asked Ciri

"Great, but I was going to ask you that"

"Not so good Ciri, after the incident I had to go underground and make non negotiable deals" he explained

"Well I'm glad you survived"

"Heh me too"

Ciri just hoped that Adam had remained the same as everyone said.


	21. S2: Chapter 4

"Thanks Ciri, it's difficult to do this by myself"

"No problem"

Koller had enlisted Ciris help in fixing some damaged augments.

"So what you gonna do with these?" Ciri asked pulling a joint out

"Scrap them and use them for parts" he answered

"Why not just fix it? " Triss asked after seeing them

"The models are old and most of the insides are shit" he explained

 **The Time Machine**

Geralt scanned the shelved books seeing if their was anything that caught his eye. Only few he stopped to look at, til something touched his head.

"Who are you?"

"You must be Adam?" Geralt said not moving

"Who do you work for? Dvali? Or you just a looter?"

"Neither"

Before Adam could ask another question, Geralt knocked the pistol out his hand. Throwing a right hook Adam stopped it with a block. The Witcher was surprised to meet someone who can match him. Pushing the blow off Adam hit a combo of his own to Geralts midsection. Attempting a left jab Geralt ducked, striking Adam with a left hook. Til the agent landed a kick to his chest, making him fly in midair. Falling to the ground knocking a few books off as well.

"Fuck that hurt" Geralt growled as he got back up

Putting his fists up you could tell that their styles in unarmed combat were worlds apart. The two rushed each other, a fierce hand to hand fight took place. Geralt had never fought someone this skilled in fighting. Without his blade it was all he had to depend on, throwing a left Adam caught the fist and threw him to the ground. Adam smashed his fist through the floor boards as Geralt dodged the attacked.

Ciri and the others had heard the rumblings above. Taking the elevator shaft, making it to the upper level. Ciri ran out to see both men fighting, for her it was the first time she saw anyone match each other in a fight.

"Adam! Geralt!" Ciri shouted getting between the two

"Ciri" Geralt said stopping, but still in fight stance

"Ciri? Haven't seen you awhile" Adam said

She couldn't help it she turned and gave him a very tight hug. He turned a bit gentler, as the other three entered.

"Oh everyone this is Adam" Ciri introduced

Now Yennefer understood why Koller said they were similar. He was tall and a few scars on his face, his hair was black as the night sky, his glasses confused them though.

"Ciri when did you get here?" Adam asked

"Before she answers, Jensen did you get it?"

"Yes, here Koller"

Adam handed off the orb to the medic as he examined it in his hands. All made it back down to the operation room. Adam sat in the chair ready for the operation, as Koller readied Adam had a conversation with the strange group.

"So you went home" Adam said as Ciri had explained his disappearance

"And you were in Alaska"

"Found of the coast of Panchaea, took their unwillingly"

"Well I'm just glad you're alive"

"So Adam it is nice to meet you, I am Yennefer" Yennefer greeted shaking his hand

"And I'm Triss" she said shaking his hand too

"Nice to meet you"

"And the man you had a battle of fisticuffs with was Geralt" Yennefer noted

The Witcher stood in the corner, nodding as Adam turned his direction.

"We met"

"Alright Jensen, you ready? This will level all the tech" Koller announced

"Yes, let's get this over with"

Koller activated the chair putting Adam to sleep as he began to operate. Ciri sat anxious Triss had never seen any kind of medication like this.

"Are you alright dear? You seem impatient" Yen asked

"Sorry, I would usually stay in the waiting room" she confessed

"So you've never seen this done?"

"No"

"What if Adam gets hurt?"

"I can't help, if he's hit on flesh I can, but those augments are complicated hardware" she answered

Yennefer only read a pad on them, but she knew that they had to be difficult to work on. Seeing Koller move to different areas just to get his tools was impressive.

"Done" he announced

Adam began to wake up as the chair lowered itself. Moving his fingers and rotating his hands, seeing on his monitors that all systems were normal.

"Thanks Koller"

Getting off the table the man left, as the others followed.

"So what Adam, what you investigating?"

"A bombing in a train station, by either radicals or mercenaries" he answered

"What do you want me?"

"You can't help with this case, but I do need you to look into something" he explained

"Alright, but I want to know why later"

"Okay, I need you to go to my apartment, and look for a signal a tech in the division I'm in believes someone is trying to hack into sensitive data" Adam informed her

"Okay, address"

Giving her a piece of paper the four headed to the agents apartment.

"Ciri you've changed"

"What you mean Geralt?"

"In our world you independent, able to count on your skill, now? You're taking orders" he said as they stopped

"Adam and I are a team just like you and me in our world, but the difference here Geralt is everyone and anyone could be after you" she responded continuing to walk

"We may not like it, but we need to trust this Adam Geralt" Yennefer noted as she followed with Triss

Getting to the Apartments they entered. Ciri quickly looked for the laptop on the counter of his kitchen. Turning it on she opened the email that explained everything to her.

"So, a man has been looking into shipping company" she said aloud

"So their trying to rob a shop?" Triss asked

"No, but the shop is a cover for Adams operations and if that is blown then he can't find the bombers" she explained

"So how are we going to find them?" Geralt asked

Ciri had to think she had learned from watching both Adam and Pritchard.

"I'll make a dummy file and hopefully that'll get him to notice"

"What's a dummy file?"

"A fake document with gibberish that'll make him think it's worth stealing" Ciri answered

She had copy and pasted a news document switching words around to make it legit. Planting it on the man server of the company.

"Now what?" Geralt asked

"We wait, so what would you like to do for now?" Ciri asked as she connected her comm to Adams system

"So we wait, that's the plan?" Yennefer asked

"Yes, but since it's still early we can be sure he'll take the bait soon" she reassured

 **Task Force 29 Base**

Jim Miller is the Director of Task Force 29, and right now he was in a foul mood by local police.

"So we can't retrieve any data?" Adam asked

"Now, those bastards are saying cause the bomb was at a train station that it was a 'home bound' attack" Jim explained

"So what would you like me to do?"

"Go see Fletcher, he says that he had something worth seeing, he should still be at the scene"

Leaving he took a train seeing a few dirty cops on the way. Most people didn't like seeing an Aug in train stations. Especially since they were segregated due to the bombing. Taking the train to the now defunct station, seeing the Crime tech there anxious.

"Adam! Great you're here" he yelled in relief

"What happened Fletcher?"

"Get this I'm examining the scene til these cops come in telling me to leave the premises"

"So what do you need?"

"I have a disc inside that could break this case open, but I can't get in"

"So you want me to go in"

"Exactly"

 **Adams Apartment**

Ciri sat looking at the screen as Yennefer looked at book and Triss and Geralt looked at the TV. Til the bing of the laptop alerted them.

"He caught the bait" she announced

"Now what?"

"We follow the trail"


	22. S2: Chapter 5

Upon following the signal they group came to an apartment building. Entering Ciri didn't whole lot of tenants present in the halls. Following the signal to the third floor.

"Locked" she said trying the door

"So why don't we just kick it down?" Geralt asked

"No!- if we do that they could call the cops on us, but don't worry I have this"

Just before they had left Ciri took Adams phone, and hoped he wouldn't mind. Using the Bluetooth feature she began to hack the keypad. Glancing every now and then to see if the red turned green. After a five minutes the light turned green.

"Got it"

Entering quickly before anyone saw them. Yennefer was disgusted by the mess that had been left over from the previous visitor. Ciri entered the bedroom, and saw a laptop on a fold out table.

"Over here" Ciri called out

The three came in and huddled around the young Witcheress. As a message bubble came up.

- _Lil Kay what're you doing on?_

Ciri thought on what she would say to cause no suspicion.

- _Forgot some files_ (Ciri)

- _Well hurry up, we're all waiting_

- _Fine, where are we meeting?_ (Ciri)

- _The usual spot, through the manhole next to the record store_

"Got'em"

"Now, what is a record store?" Triss asked

Now knowing where they were meeting Ciri lead them.

 **Crime Scene** ( **Adam** )

Making his way in Adam had snuck in through the vents. A couple of gaurds stood at the entrance. Hesitant as he would be in the view of one of them, so he would have to wait.

"Did you see that guy?"

"Yeah, Ha! I thought he pissed himself when we flashed out guns!"

"I think he did, haha!"

As one began to leave Adam made his move. Staying crouched he hid behind a crate, pulling the cop to the floor landing a strong punch. Making sure no one saw the body, he advanced trying to stay out of sight. Ducking into an office box he closed the blinds.

"Fletcher, I'm in the security box so where would your data disc be?"

"It would be in the forensics lab we made, on the other side of the room"

Using the security cameras that the police had set up he saw where he was talking about. Seeing a patrol of officers and one in Riot armor. Using the malfunctioning wiring Adam lured them away from the makeshift lab. Going through another vent system, he ended on the former second floor. Hanging pieces of concrete from the broken infrastructure. Edging towards the lab free falling to the ground and began looking for the disc.

The table was covered with debris and other evidence. Sifting through the pile seeing a small container.

"Found it"

"Good, now bring it back to base"

 **Record Store**

Ciri found the manhole as said in the text. Triss looked at the shop still pondering the thought of what it is.

"So what do you buy here?" The red head asked

"Music" Ciri answered pulling the cover off

"Really? How fascinating"

"Now you ready to go down?"

"Yes, but first what's down there?" Geralt asked

"Sewer system a lot of homeless stay down here to get out of the bad weather?" She answered as she began her war down

Going down the three smelt an awful smell, Yennefer almost brought back her meal.

"What is that horid stench?" She asked

"Piss and shit most likely" Ciri answered

"By god" Yennefer heaved

Pushing forward they saw the homeless that Ciri had mentioned. A few makeshift huts and homes, see a few entrances and exits.

"Do you see any footsteps Geralt?" Triss asked

Geralt using his Witcher senses to see footsteps some older, few fresh, but one trail looked recent and went down a route less traveled.

"Over here" the elder Witcher said

Following it they began to see a few barrels piled up where the footsteps stop as well.

"This is where it ends" Geralt said

"Well this is a dead end" Yennefer noted

Ciri didn't easily give up, learning from Adam that not everything is what it seems. Peeking behind the pile she saw a green glow, kicking the bottom barrel out making it fall revealing a door.

"Where do you lead?" Ciri asked rhetorically

Activating her phone as she began to hack it, the metal door went up showing a group of people with computers and desktops. A bearded man and an old woman stood talking, he then saw them.

"Who are you!? You're not SAMIZDAT!" He shouted in anger

"You're investigating into that shipping company aren't you?" Ciri asked

"Oh you mean that cover? Yes, strange is not not a single package comes in or out, but it still remains why?" He asked

"You're digging into things you shouldn't" she advised

"Oh yeah, what will you do? Break my nose? Do it they've done it before" he challenged

Ciri needed a new way to get them off Adams operations.

"How bout this, I get different information so that you stop investigating the company"

The man scratched his chin, seeing it as very beneficial. Thinking he found the thought he was looking for.

"Picus"

"What? The News Station?"

"Yes, they cover a lot of shit that happens in Prague get us what we want and we stop our snooping" he bargained

"Fine"

 **Task Force 29**

Returning Fletcher began to open the disc, and revealed a hologram. Adam at a lost after examining the image before him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know"

"You said the disc could 'crack this case wide open' Fletcher" Adam said in frustration

"I said it could, but I need to put together this could take some time" he explained

"Fine"

"Adam"

"Yeah, Ciri?"

"I found the hackers meet you back at the apartment"

"Okay, need to go see ya Smiley"

"Oh a lady friend?"

"No"

 **Apartment**

Sitting at the kitchen table Ciri continued to look into Picus. Still unable to find anything worth giving to the SAMIZDAT group. Adam entered heading towards her.

"So what did you find?"

"They were underground in the sewers, but I managed to get a deal out of them" she explained

"Good, what did you offer?"

"Picus information, but I can't even find anything incriminating"

Adam looked at the laptop seeing she was going through main, and a few backroom channels.

"You won't like this, Picus has an advance cyber security system, we will have to go in directly" Adam answered

"Fine, let's go" Geralt said

"Not you"

"Why not?" He asked if it was a challenge

"You won't know how to work the systems, and could get us caught" Adam answered

Geralt looked to Ciri who couldn't look him in the eye, because Adam was right.

"Fine, what should we do?"

"Koller called me, said he needed help could give him a hand"

Geralt hated feeling helpless and unable to do anything. Finally he gave a head nod, and left out the door.

"Come on, Ciri we need go"


End file.
